MY DIARY
by Holly Motto
Summary: En la casa Moto comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas, de las cuales sus habitantes tendrán que ir descubriendo, para ayudar a su misterioso visitante…
1. Capitulo 1: Esperanza

HOLLY: Hola gente resucite...no mentiras ya estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo, fic...muhahaha de misterio y terror...o por le monos un intento de producir ese sentimiento en ustedes...no estoy segura de lograrlo pero hay me dicen...bueno y como habrán notada tambien será interactivo, espero que me ayuden en este intento de misterio y terror...bueno este fic va dedicado al dia de los muertos ya próximo...bueno les deseo un feliz **Halloween**....besos para todos...disfruten el champer inicial de este fic...y espero saber sus comentarios...

"**MY DIARY"**

**CAPITULO 1: "ESPERANZA"**

Era un día lluvioso, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, la lluvia caía sin cesar por las calles, yo miraba el pasar de los vehículos desde la ventana del taxi, que nos conducía a nuestra nueva casa, según mi abuelo era para tener una nueva vida y tambien quería abrir un negocio de cartas del duelo de monstruos, necesitaba un lugar mas grande que la casa que teníamos en Tokio, me decía que solo esa era la razón, pero yo sabia muy bien que había mucho mas atrás de eso...

Estoy seguro que mi abuelo me ocultaba que se sentía destrozado por la muerte de mi madre, no podía aguantar su tristeza, estando en la casa en la que compartíamos con ella...y no puedo culparlo yo me sentía de igual forma...las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, mientras miraba las luces de las avenidas, en verdad mi mama me hacia mucha falta, le agradezco a mi abuelo de haber tomado esa decisión, jamás hubiera soportado, estar en la casa en la que me recordaba a mi madre, siento que no hubiera superado su muerte si no nos hubiéramos ido de esa casa...

Las luces en las avenidas se miraban tan vacías, igual a la lluvia, me hacían sentir a un mas triste era un día gris, tan gris como me sentía en aquel instante, estaba tan triste, me sentía tan vació por dentro había perdido a una persona muy valiosa para mi y sabia muy bien que jamás la recuperaría...

Lo sollozos salieron por mi boca apretaba fuertemente el labio inferior para no llorar, pero era inútil las lagrimas seguían fluyendo y me sentía cada vez peor...mi abuelo iba en el haciendo del copiloto y escucho mis sollozos, inmediatamente volteo preocupado su mirada hacia mi, me pregunto que me pasaba, yo le dije que solo estaba triste por dejar mi casa y mis amigos, se que el sabia que estaba mintiendo, pero no pregunto mas, solo siguió intentado reanimarme... pero era inútil...

- Yugi cuando lleguemos a nuestra nueva casa harás nuevos amigos...

- Si lo se

- Anímate hijo, ya veras que te gustara nuestro nuevo hogar...

- Si, gracias abuelo...

Intente poner una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa mi abuelo la percibió, lo se bien pero ya no pregunto mas. Hubo un largo silencio, yo solo seguía viendo el camino...me limpie las lagrimas no quería llorar mas. Pero la muerte de mi madre estaba muy reciente, apenas y 2 semanas habían pasado desde el sepelio yo me sentía destrozado, no podía dormir en las noches, la tristeza me estaba consumiendo por dentro. Mi única esperanza era que al llegar a la nueva casa, de alguna forma me hiciera olvidar mi pesar, estaba seguro que eso seria bastante difícil pero no perdía las esperanzas...

Mientras yo pensaba muchas cosas sobre mi vida en Tokio, mi abuelo quiso hacer un poco de conversación con el conductor del taxi... mala elección...

- Y dígame señor falta mucho para llegar...

A el siempre le gustaba platicar mucho con las personas, pero desde la muerte de mi madre eso había cambiado, en verdad todos habíamos cambiado, desde entonces, por eso lo entendí muy bien, no era para menos era su única hija, y ahora yo me había convertido en su única familia...

- Solo una media hora señor...

El conductor seguía viendo el camino, ya era tarde la oscuridad había cubierto la ciudad, tanto por la incesante lluvia, como por la hora ya pasaban de las 7 de la noche. Lo recuerdo muy bien, mire mi reloj, para ver cuanto llevábamos de camino, había sido tanto que salimos de casa, que a mi se me había hecho una eternidad...

- Espero que cuando lleguemos ya no este lloviendo...

Mi abuelo se noto preocupado, yo lo mire con tristeza también, las lagrimas en mi rostro había cesado pero la tristeza, no me había abandonado... se que mi abuelo estaba preocupado por mi, hacia días que no me sentía muy bien y si esas gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi, me enfermaría gravemente...a mi no me importaba si me enfermaba, tal vez así moría y me iría a reunir con mi madre, esos eran mis pensamientos, pero al ver a mi abuelo por el espejo retrovisor, y ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza, esos pensamientos se alejaron de mi mente y me reprendí severamente por pensar en la muerte y dejar a mi abuelo solo, el seria el que sufriría mucho si me perdía...

- No se preocupé señor ya estamos cerca...

La lluvia no parecía querer calmarse estaba seguro que cuando llegamos estaría lloviendo, quizás el cielo también se sentía triste, tan triste como me sentía yo... ¿o seria mi madre era la que estaba triste al ver a su hijo sufrir su perdida? No lo sabía, pero ahora que lo pienso quizás no estaba tan equivocado de la verdad...

- ¿El muchacho es su nieto verdad señor?

Se que estaba hablando de mi, pero en verdad estaba demasiado triste y deprimido para querer decir algo, simplemente ignore al conductor y seguí viendo el caer de las gotas de lluvia, mientras me volvía a perder en mis pensamientos...

- Si...

- Parece estar muy triste... seguramente es mal de amores ¿Verdad? Jajajaja...

Me molestaron las palabras del conductor y mi cara cambio a una de enfado lo se, ya que en verdad su comentario no me agrado en lo mas mínimo...y mas su risa sádica me molesto de sobre manera...

- ¿Por que lo pregunta?

Mi abuelo también se extraño ante el comentario de aquel hombre, pero ni aun así lo mire solo seguí observado las gotas que caían sobre la ventana del vehículo...

- Por nada en especial yo tengo un hijo también, tiene 14 años y siempre anda sufriendo por las chicas, por eso supuse que su nieto ya andaba en esas andanzas...

¿Sufrir por amores? Quien podría pensar en chicas en ese momento que me sentía tan triste, vació y miserable...sus comentarios ya estaban fastidiándome no estaba de humor para escuchar ni sus burlas ni sus comentarios absurdos ni sus estupidas comparaciones...además yo no tenia 14 anos hacia ya 3 años que había pasado esa edad, ni aun entonces había sufrido por ninguna chica...

- Pues mi nieto esta triste por otra razón...además el no tiene 14 años el mes pasado cumplió los 17...

Reprendí a mi abuelo mentalmente diciendo _"Abuelo no tienes por que decirle nada a ese tipo" _ se que el no lo hizo con mala intención pero ese tipo ya me había fastidiado suficiente, como para darle explicaciones...

- A ya veo, solo era una corazonada...

Esta ves aparte mi mirada de la ventana y lo mire... pensé _"Deje sus intuiciones a un lado y no me compare con su patético hijo" _ no estaba de humor para escuchar comentarios y muchos menos comparaciones estupidas...

- Al parecer esta vez fallo...

_ ¿Y hasta ahora se da cuenta? _, lo mire con enojo, sus comentarios no me habían hecho gracia y se que a mi abuelo tampoco, después de lo que habíamos sufrido, ahora un tipo se quería burlar de mi tristeza no era justo...

- Si, supongo que no todos los jóvenes son iguales, unos sufren por mujeres y otros sufren por algo que perdieron para siempre...

Mire a mi abuelo, se que mi mirada se noto suplicante, no quería que siguiera contándole, a un tipo como ese, mis pesares no deseaba que ese tipo ahora se mofara de la muerte de mi madre, ya que si era así, perdería el control y seria capas de golpearlo...ya estaba llegando a mi limite y un comentario mas me haría explotar...

- Disculpe si lo ofendí...

Disculpe, disculpe claro que me había ofendido y no podía disculparlo. Sufrir por chicas ¡va!, tenía cosas mas importante en que pensar que andar sufrimiento por mujeres... _Cuide mejor a su hijo_, _y deje de andar comparando con los demás... _

- Descuide usted no lo sabia...

Si y era mejor que así siguiera, que con lo poco que conocía a ese tipo estaba seguro que seria capas de seguirse burlando de mi...

Después de aquella disculpa, nuevamente el silencio cubrió el camino, ya el enojo comenzaba a disminuir en mi interior, pero la tristeza no parecía disiparse...seguí viendo por la ventana, mientras observaba las avenidas, las luces, las casas...eran tantos pensamientos, que quería disipar mi tristeza de alguna forma, cuando comenzaba a perder mi mente en otras cosas, nuevamente el conductor interrumpió mis pensamientos...

- Hemos llegado...

Dijo con alegria, mientras el vehículo paraba enfrente de una casa de dos plantas, pintada de color rojo y en lo alto de la casa un letrero que decía _"Tienda de juegos Kame" _ ¿Kame? De donde había sacado el nombre mi abuelo me pregunte...

- La lluvia no ha cesado. Yugi quédate aquí, abriré al puerta rápido y luego tu me sigues ¿de acuerdo?

Seguía pensando en ese nombre "_Kame_"...cuando escuche las palabras de mi abuelo, no las recuerdo muy bien pero se que tenía que ver con la lluvia y con esperarlo en el auto...solo moví mi cabeza en afirmación...

- Bien ya regreso...

Mi abuelo estaba preocupado por mi salud que había empeorado desde la muerte de mi madre, después de peder a su única hija me cuidaba mucho para no perderme a mi también...

- ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

Recuerdo que a un seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche esa voz molesta otra vez, era el conductor que se estaba refiriéndose a mi, no me agrado y simplemente lo ignore, sentía que seria capas de burlarse, también ahora de mi nombre

- Chico...

Que tipo más fastidioso no se rendía, tuve que verlo a los ojos para ver que quería, ya sabia cual era su duda, pero me hice el desentendido como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta...

- Solo te preguntaba por tu nombre...

Lo se muy bien _baka_ pensé, _pero al aparecer usted es un tipo idiota que no nota cuando a las personas no le agrada _...

- Yugi...

Lo dije en tono tan suave, para que al tipo se le fuera difícil escuchar y así fue, estoy seguro que ni siquiera supo mi nombre, pero a pesar de eso no volvió a formular su pregunta yo simplemente me miro sin decir palabra, yo lo ignore concentre mi mirada en la casa que había comprado mi abuelo, mientras observaba como el, estaba teniendo algunas problemas para abrir la puerta... no me sentía con ánimos para hablar con el solo, esperaba que el tipo se diera cuenta y dejara de molestarme...

- Esta casa tiene su historia...

El tipo se notaba melancólico, lo supe por el tono en su voz, estaba triste pero no era idiota para no darme cuenta, ya había sabido de rumores sobre esa casa, pero ninguno era tan concreto tenia curiosidad de saber pero preguntarle al tipo, que me había caído tan mal era deprimente...

- Lo se...

Lo dije en tono frió, como que no me importaba lo que el decía y dándole a entender que ya estaba enterado a que se refería...pero el seguía insistiendo en hacer conversación conmigo...

- En esta casa hace mucho tiempo vivió un joven con sus padres...

Abrí mis ojos en impresión, eso no lo sabia había escuchado muchos rumores, pero nada de un chico que vivía con sus padres asumí que quizás lo estaba inventando...

- Era una familia muy feliz ¿sabes...?

Quería hacerme participe de sus comentarios, lo se mis ojos se posaron en los del conductor, no quería hablar pero no podía hacer a un lado mi modales, era algo mecánico, no quería, no tenia ánimos de hablar, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo...

- ¿De veras?

Pregunte en tono muy desanimado, ya no quería continuar con al conversación lo que me decía me parecida interesante pero no quería ser participe de ella no estaba de humor...

- Si ya han pasado varios años desde entonces...

Su voz cambio lo note muy bien, se parecía a mi pensé...entre cerré mis ojos mirando acusadoramente al conductor...pensando _Este tipo estaba burlándose de mis ánimos... _

- Los vecinos no saben como pudo ocurrir esa tragedia...

Mis ojos se abrieron a todo lo que pudieron ¿Cuál tragedia? Me pregunte, la historia que el tipo me contaba estaba comenzado a parecer cada vez mas interesante, pero no quería preguntar solo quería escuchar y que el siguiera contando lo que sabia...

- Nadie sabe como una noche pudo ocurrir el desastre, y morir de esa forma tan cruel, nadie se lo explica...

De cual forma...con mi mirada le suplica al tipo por detalles, no quería hablar pero si quería saber mas sobre la historia...

- Los vecinos intentaron ayudar al chico, dos de ellos también murieron aquella noche...

Por dios explíqueme, no se, si lo pensé o si lo dije, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que aquel hombre decía pero quería saber mas detalles...

- Ya han pasado 200 años desde a que ocurrió la tragedia... era una noche tormentosa como ahora, la madre del chico se había ido a ver a una hermana que estaba enferma en Tokio y el padre salio a eso de las 10 de la noche a arreglar unos asuntos en su trabajo, el señor era detective y habían salido nuevas piensas de un caso que estaba investigando...cuenta la gente que esa noche era el cumpleaños del chico estaba celebrando sus 20 años, se quedo solo en casa su única compañía era su diario y un objeto valioso que nadie sabe lo que era...paso el tiempo y el chico se quedo dormido en el sofá de la sala abrasando su diario, había estaba escribiendo algunas cosas de el...nadie sabe como la situación cambio de repente y de pronto se escucho una explosión seguida por inmensa llamaradas...ya pasaban las 2 de la mañana cuando eso ocurrió, se presume que el chico subió a su cuarto que quedaba en el segundo piso de la casa. El fuego comenzó en el primer piso y rápidamente se extendió por todo el lugar el chico, intento buscar algo para tapar su nariz y no inhalar ese humo que no le permitía respirar...coloco su diario junto con su mas valioso tesoro en algún compartimiento de su cuarto nadie sabe donde si eso fue así, solo son especulaciones no se sabe con exactitud aquello...tiempo después llegaron los bomberos apagaron el fuego pero no se encontraron rastros del chico, lo único que se encontró cerca de su cama fue una caja dorada que le había regalado su abuelo hace tiempo...pero el chico no fue encontrado ni muerto ni con vida ...se asumió que murió, sus padres estaban desechos por la muerte del chico y jamás se volvió a saber de ellos...la casa quedo abandonada muchos años, tiempo después decidieron arreglarla sin cambiar el diseño básico...

- ¿En serio?

No se como pude hablar en aquel momento, estaba muy sorprendido pero no tenia miedo, simplemente esa historia me había impactado...

- Muchas personas han querido habitar esa casa, pero han contado que han visto al chico rondando la casa buscando quizás su diario, ya que se presume que antes de morir en el incendio el chico escribió sus últimos momentos de vida en su diario...los policías revisaron la casa, pero jamás fue encontrado, quizás se consumió en el incendio pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso...

Abrí mis ojos en impresión y mire mis manos con tristeza, pensé como alguien puede perderlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y jamás volver abrirlos nunca...con las palabras que aquel conductor me dijo, me llenaron de esperanza, y sentí que mi pasar era insignificante con el pasar que sintió el chico al morir de esa forma tan atroz...

- Yugi vamos...

No me explico como, pero las lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas, no se si era mi pesar o la historia que aquel hombre me había contado me tenia de eso ánimos, mi abuelo lo noto pero a pesar que se preocupo, no hizo comentarios simplemente extendió su mano para que saliera y cubrirme con una sombría que había logrado sacar de la cajuela del taxi...

- Entra a la casa, mientras yo le pago al señor...

Obedecí, y corrí lo mas veloz que podía hacia la casa, no era por la lluvia, si no por lo que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba estar solo, quería estar solo pero también quería sentir el cariño de alguien, alguien que me abrasara sin preguntar, simplemente que me diera su cariño sin ninguna explicación...

- Muchas gracias...

- Cuídese señor...

Desde la puerta mire como el vehículo color amarrillo se aleja y mi abuelo lo despedía con su mano, y luego se dirigía dentro de la casa. Las lágrimas en mis mejillas seguían fluyendo, pude sentirlo ya que las tibias gotas no dejaban de resbalarse hasta caer en el piso haciendo combinación con las gotas de lluvia...

- Vamos hijo entremos a la casa...

Mi abuelo extendió su mano para abrasarme, yo no hice ningún movimiento solo deje que me tomara por la espalda y me guiara dentro de la casa...

- ¿Esta noche ha sido llena de aventuras no crees...?

Sabía a que se refiera, el largo viaje, la nueva vida que estábamos por vivir y todos lo que había sucedido en el camino a la casa, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar...

- Quitate la chaqueta ponla en la percha...

Obedecí y coloque mi chaqueta color negro en el lugar que mi abuelo me indico, al colocar la prenda en la percha baje mi mirada y otra vez la tristeza cubríamos ojos, mi abuelo lo noto y quiso reanimarme...

- Ven Yugi te mostrare tu habitación...

No tenia ánimos de nada, pero también me sentía cansado demasiado cansado y también la lluvia, el ambiente y todo el viaje, parecía que me estaban enfermando mas, ya que me sentía mal, me dolía el cuerpo y parecía que tenia temperatura...

- Si...

Dije en tono suave con tristeza, mi abuelo volvió abrasarme con gran ternura, amaba mucho ese gesto y sabia que era para consolarme, de alguna forma pero mis ánimos estaban tan mal y no parecía querer mejorar...

- Tu habitación quedo muy bonita...

Mi abuelo había ido a la casa unos días, atrás para arreglarla y ver que nuestras cosas llegaran con bien y también para arreglar las cosas tal y como eran antes...pero eso era lo que precisamente no quería, no quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Aunque también sabía que eso seria imposible, tanto por las personas más importantes de mi vida que perdía, como por que ahora estábamos lejos de toda la vida que tenia en Tokio...

- ¿En serio?

Estaba muy desanimado, nada parecía alegrarme y en verdad ya comenzaba a sentirme peor, asumí que era por mis tristezas y por la historia del conductor que me dejo intrigado, sin saber que era otra situación a un mas grave la que estaba por afectarme...

- Vamos tu habitación queda en la segunda planta...

¿Segunda planta? La misma que el chico...no podía ser cierto...comencé a caminar junto con mí abuelo pero cada paso que damos mi salud empeoraba lo podía sentir en mi mirada borrosa y la debilidad se incrementaba...subir aquellas pocos escalones fue como una tortura para mi...

- Bien llegamos, mira ahí esta mi habitación...

Mi abuelo encendió la luz de la habitación, me tomo por los hombros, yo mire el lugar, en verdad se miraba muy diferente a mi vieja habitación pero a un así se sentía tan familiar, quizás era por que eran los mismos muebles y los mismos recuerdos guardados en ellos...

- ¿Te gusta?

Yo solo levante mi mirada y mire con mas atención cada objeto...lo que se miraba cerca de la ventana era mi escritorio con aquella silla color azul, que mi madre me había comprado hace tiempo...baje la mirada al recordar aquello, y mi abuelo lo noto, solo me abraso y me dio seguridad para enfrentar mi realidad seguí observando el lugar, era tan diferente pero a la vez tan parecido...

- Todo lo tuyo esta aquí Yugi y también, mira te compre un diario nuevo se que el que tenias ya esta muy gastado en este podas escribir tus nuevas aventuras...

Era cierto, mi diario ya no era muy funcional, pero también en el tenia mis escritos cuando mi madre estaba vida, no podía deshacerme de el tan rápido, apreté el nuevo diario con fuerza recordado las cosas tan hermosas que viví con mi madre y escribí en ese diario...

- Hijo que tengas este diario no significa que te deshagas del otro, solo que ahora puedes escribir en este tu nueva vida...

- Si gracias abuelo

Quise escucharme mas animado, pero con todo lo que estaba experimentando en aquel momento eso seria bastante difícil...

- Yugi, se que estas triste por dejar tu nueva vida...

Deje de mirar el suelo para ver a los ojos a mi abuelo, se que el sabia que no era por dejar mi antigua vida, lo que me tenia tan triste sino a quienes dejaba atrás, como los recuerdos de mi mama...

- Pero debemos seguir adelante hijo, la vida sigue su curso y por más triste que nos sintamos, ella no se detendrá por nosotros...

Las palabras de mi abuelo tenían mucho sentido, era cierto la vida no se detendría por mas que quisiera jamás podría volver atrás...

- Si lo se abuelito...

Mi voz cambio notoriamente lo se bien, y el lo no se arrodillo ante mi, al ver esa acción lo mire con impresión, lo único que recuerdo es que se inclino hacia a mi y me abraso con ternura. Fue el mejor abraso que me hayan dado era uno lleno de sentamiento, y también lo abrase, inevitablemente las lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas hasta chocar contra los hombros de mi abuelito...

- Hijo no me gusta verte llorar...

Limpio mis lagrimas con gran ternura, sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me hicieron recordar a mi mama, cerré mis ojos para sentir aquellos sentimientos, sin saber que era por otra razón que lo hacia...

- Así esta mejor...

- Gracias...

Dije abrí mis ojos y de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas mis piernas se doblaron en debilidad y caí en los brazos de mi abuelo, ya no recuerdo que ocurrió luego, todo se volvió oscuro y frió...

Tiempo después esa misma noche, desperté estaba sobre mi cama, y mire como un señor mayor de gabacha blanca me revisaba y luego le daba unas indicaciones a mi abuelo, luego de darle la mano lo acompaño a la puerta no se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto ya que si hubiera sido así, no me hubiera dejado solo...

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho, me sentía muy débil era tanto que no podía ni mover mis manos para tocar mi cabeza, lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir, pero también quería saber que me había sucedido, aunque por la tibia manta sobre mi frente ya podía hacerme una idea de lo que había ocurrido. De pronto escuche unos pasos acercarse, supe que era mi abuelo el que venia a verme nuevamente...mire hacia la puerta esperando ver su figura aparecer y así fue, se coloco en el marco de la puerta y me vio con tristeza y preocupación, también lo mire con pena y tristeza al verme en aquella situación ante el... al darse cuenta que mis ojos otra vez lo miraban se acerco a mi y sin decir nada me abraso...

Recuerdo que me sorprendí un poco, el pañuelo que tenia en la frente, cayo a un lado y también lo abrase, con toda la debilidad que tenía pude poner unir mis manos para abrasarlo...

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Mi abuelo esta muy preocupado lo se, se aparto del abraso y me miro a los ojos, se que quería ver la mirada que siempre tenia una llena de alegria, pero desde la muerte de mi madre eso jamás volvía a suceder...

-Tuviste mucha fiebre

Cambie mi mirada a un llena de preocupación, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían, estaba débil, mi cabeza me dolía todo me daba vueltas y aun tenia temperatura...

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Quise hablar pero justo cuando iba hablar la debilidad me domino y de nuevo caí en los brazos de mi abuelo, ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta en verdad no estaba nada bien...

- Por dios hijo...

Estaba muy débil, y en verdad la fiebre no había cesado, al contrario quizás estaba empeorando...

- Necesitas descansar Yugi...

El abuelo coloco a Yugi, de regreso en su cama, lo cubrió con las mantas, le dio un beso en su frente y le coloco el pañuelo de regreso en su frente, luego se quedo un rato sentado en la silla del escritorio de Yugi mirando a su nieto con preocupación...

El tiempo paso, no se cuanto había sido, sentí que mi abuelo había estado a mi lado toda la noche, los calidos rayos del sol se posaron en mis ojos y todo ese resplandor me hizo despertar, no recordaba lo que había pasado, ni donde me encontraba solo sentía mi debilidad, el dolor en mi cabeza y lo borroso de mi mirada...observe un poco alrededor y poco a poco las imagines poco a poco se fueron aclarando hasta hacerse mas o menos comprensibles, pero a un así mi mente no razonaba muy bien donde me encontraba...

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Pregunte mi ubicación en tono muy cansado ya que así era como me sentía, cansado y confundido...

- ¿Estamos en Domino lo recuerdas?

Unas calidas palabras se escucharon resonando por la habitación, y abrí mis ojos buscando al dueño de la voz...mi abuelo...

- ¿Te sientes mejor Yugi?

Note su preocupación, y solo afirme con vergüenza, ahora que compensaba a recordar lo que había ocurrido, y saber lo que estaba haciéndolo sufrir me ponía triste, mi abuelo ya había sufrido bastante y ahora también tenia cuidar de mi no me pareció justo...

- Lo siento...snif...

Mis lágrimas fluyeron otra vez por mis mejillas, el dolor en mi cabeza no me abandonaba y la tristeza parecía que se incrementaba...

- Calmate Yugi ya paso...

Siempre era así, cuando tenia pesadillas mi abuelo iba y me consolaba para que ya no tuviera miedo y en aquel momento que estaba enfermo también el estaba ahí para mi...cuanto lo admiraba y lo quería, estoy seguro que el lo sabia...

- Lo siento mucho abuelito...

Estaba débil y apenas termine con mi frase, mis ojos parecían querer cerrarse inevitablemente, mi abuelo me miro y también su miraba cambio a una preocupada a un no estaba bien, necesitaría mucho descanso para mejorar...

- Descansa iré por una nueva franela para ponerte en tu frente ya regreso...

Sentí como mi abuelo me coloco otra vez sobre mi cama...no se que paso luego, cerré mis ojos y me sumergí nuevamente en el país de los sueños, no la estaba pasando muy bien, lo sabia ya que mis sueños no eran los mismos, eran muy diferentes...

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Yugi había despertado, y ahora parecía que su fiebre estaba empeorando, no dejaba de sudar y su rostro estaba sonrojado y su voz llamara a una sola persona su madre...

Inconscientemente Yugi reclamaba ver a su madre, su abuelo lo sabia y se sentía triste al escuchar a su nieto y saber que sus suplicas eran en vano, su madre jamás volvería...

- Lo siento Yugi...

El abuelo bajo la mirada, sabiendo que no podía cumplir con el deseo de su nieto, estaba preocupado por su salud, no quería apartarse de su lado pero en aquel momento, tocaron a la puerta seguramente era el doctor que había llegado para que revisar nuevamente a Yugi...le toco la frente y la fiebre parecía incrementarse, se sentía demasiado calida y su rostro muy sonrojado, se apresuro a ver si había llegado al ayuda para su nieto...

- Ya regreso hijo...

Le dio un beso y se retiro de la habitación, el chico seguía suplicando ver a su madre, pero esa persona jamás llegaría...

- Mami...

Era en tono muy suplicante se sabia ya que lo decía con mucha tristeza, reclamaba verla, pero también inconscientemente sabia que eso jamás sucedería...el abuelo tardo un momento y parecía que no era el doctor la visita que había recibo, ya que aun no regresaba a la habitación, de eso se percato una misteriosa figura que había estado oculta en las sombras desde la llegada de los extraños...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Se escucho la voz de una persona resonar en la habitación, oculta entre las sombras de la noche, luego un conjunto de muchas luces aparecieron en la habitación, poco a poco se fueron juntando hasta dar forma a la figura de un chico, no se podía observar muy bien por la oscuridad de la noche, pero por el tono de su voz parecía ser un joven quizás de unos 18-20 años de edad...la figura observaba a una sola dirección la cama donde Yugi descansaba, el chico podía ser distinguido gracias a la luz tenue de la luna que se colaba por una de las ventanas...sigilosamente se fue acercando, donde estaba Yugi, hasta quedar a los pies de la cama, mirando fijamente al chico que estaba sobre ella...

- Por Ra es un chico... es muy lindo...

Era verdad aquel chico ahora inconsciente, era un chico muy dulce, todo su ser emanaba la ternura y la pureza de su corazón, eso pudo percibir aquel desconocido...

- Jamás contemple tanta inocencia en un solo ser...

El extraño estaba impresionado al conocer a Yugi, estaba seguro que el chico era diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes, pero también podía notar la tristeza que sentía, quizás por eso la enfermedad en el cuerpo de Yugi, se había posesionado de el con mayor fuerza...

- Estas muy mal lo se...

Dijo preocupado el extraño sabia que el joven que descansaba en la cama estaba enfermo, lo podía saber ya que había estado toda la noche cuidándolo, estaba triste y preocupado por su visitante...

El chico toco la frente de Yugi, el pequeño puso una sonrisa al sentir inconscientemente la mano de aquel descocido, y en un instante la mano del extraño comenzó a producir una luz dorada, el desconocido quedo tan impresionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, al ver esto aparto su mano, temiendo despertarlo...Yugi estaba muy cansado para hacerlo simplemente dejo de pronunciar el nombre de su madre y puso en sus labios una sonrisa...

- Eres diferente a los demás...

El extraño había tocado a muchas personas pero todos habían salido a aterrorizados al sentir la mano del chico sobre su cuerpo, quizás no podían verlo pero si lo podían sentir y esas cosas que no se pueden explicar, son a las que les temen, aunque en verdad aquel desconocido no quisiera hacerles daño...

- Jamás vi a nadie como tu...

Todo lo que observaba de Yugi, lo había dejado muy impresionado, lo sabia el chico era diferente, muy diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes...

- Ojala podamos ser amigos...

El extraño hablaba con tanta suplica, esperando que sus palabras llegaran hasta los oídos del chico, el sabia estaba preso en aquel lugar hace ya varios años y la única forma de salir de su prisión era cumpliendo su misión...

- Como quisiera que me apoyaras a cumplirla...

Según tenia entendido solo al cumplir su misión, y darse a conocer con una persona que no conocía, podría liberarlo, no estaba seguro quien era, pero tenia fe que algún día lo encontraría y ahora que miraba aquel inocente tenia la esperanza que podía ser el, su liberador...

- Ojala y no este equivocado...

No estaba seguro si Yugi seria el chico, que podría liberar tantos años de estar condenado, a vagar por los pasillos de aquella casa, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde que recuerda las cosas ya no habían sido las mismas, desde que fue condenado a estar en esa casa. Esperaba que fuera Yugi rogaba por que fuera el...ahora el inocente era su única esperanza ojala y sus corazonadas no estuvieran equivocadas...

- Ra ayúdame...

Había tanto que no miraba la luz del sol, fuera de aquella casa que se había convertido en su prisión, no recordaba la ultima que corrió en los prados, que inhalo el olor de una flor, de tocar a un persona sin que le temieran...ya había pasado mucho tiempo, lleno de sufrimiento, soledad y desesperación esperaba que los dioses se apiadaran de el y le hayan mandado al que lo liberaría...

- Por favor ya fue mucho tiempo para mi...

Observaba a Yugi con gran cariño, admiración, esperanza y también preocupación. Sabia que el chico estaba muy mal solo deseaba que se despertara, recuperara y que lo conociera solo así se daría cuenta si el seria quien lo liberaría o si todas sus esperanzan eran solo eso...sueños...imposibles...

**CONTINUARA.....**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno aquí esta otra loca historia a mi repertorio espero que les guste es especial para el día de los difuntos...y bueno para hacerla a un mas entretenida la haremos,** INTERACTIVO** tambien...

YAMI: Suena interesante...soy un espíritu!!!

HOLLY: Jijijij, se supone que es de miedo...por lo menos de suspenso... que de miedo...bueno no se si lograre producir ese sentimiento en ustedes lectores...

YAMI: A mi me da miedo...no espera...ya ni se...

HOLLY: A bueno gracias por tu gran apoyo Yami...

YAMI: No nena no quise molestarte, lo que pasa es que bueno tu sabes...yo soy el espíritu, no puedo decir que me da miedo...si soy yo...

HOLLY: A bueno esta bien...entiendo... creo...bien gente explicare...la cosa de interactivo...bien en el fic como sabrán pasaran cosas extrañas en la casa de Yugi...por ello...quiero pedir su ayuda...

YAMI: A que bien ojala y nos apoyen en esto...

HOLLY: Bien...pues la cosa será muy sencilla, quiero pedir la ayuda de ustedes atentos lectores en cuento a que me envíen ideas sobre que cosas quieren que ocurra en la casa de Yugi...

YAMI: Sip, cosas que espanten...

HOLLY: Exactamente quizás no a Yugi si no mas bien a Solomon y a los visitantes, ya que como se darán cuenta en el fic, a Yugi no le asustara para nada la presencia de Yami en la casa...

YAMI: Que valiente es mi hikari...

HOLLY: Hai, más bien querrá conocerlo...¿que tal?

YUGI: A mi no me dan mido los espíritus...

HOLLY: A mi, un poco, pero no mucho...pero bien, las mejores ideas serán incluidas en el fic...cada lector recibirá... yo y mis ideas locas...jijij...**UNA CARTA LOCALIZADORA...**

YAMI: Y eso para que servirá?

HOLLY: Será simple el lector que tenga mas cartas localizadoras, decidirá el final del fic...hay nos ponemos de acuerdo cuando llegue el momento...

YAMI: Suena interesante...

HOLLY: Bien como siempre hay reglas en todo... ahí van las que regirán el fic...

_- Las ideas que manden deber ser originales nada de copiarles a otros lectores ni autores de otros fics._

_- No importa si las ideas proceden de una película, libro o cual quien otro lugar..._

_- Debe ser específicos en lo que quieren que pase...porfis solo una idea por reviews...si tienes más me las hacen llegar una por una..._

_- En cada champer iré revelando el nombre de los lectores ganadores, las ideas según sea la calidad de cada una..._

_- Tambien se les ira pidiendo otras cosas aparte de las ideas podrán participar en la lección de títulos, personajes en fin para así poder juntar la mayor cantidad de cartas localizadoras..._

Espero que puedan ayudarme ya que como dicen 2 mentes piensan mejor que una...jijiji...

YAMI: ojala y participen...por Ra...

HOLLY: Hai esperamos verlos por aquí...

YAMI: Dejen un reviews y escriban su idea...

HOLLY: Poco a poco se irán revelando las ideas solo mencionare el nombre del ganador y la idea se convertida en capitulo...

YUGI: Les rogamos su ayuda...

HOLLY: Ojala y les guste el fic, esperamos verlos por aquí otra vez...

YAMI: Hasta luego...y ojala y nos apoyen...

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima...

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CHAMPER...**

Y ya saben el concurso esta abierto, pueden comenzar a mandar sus ideas de champer de miedo por medio de un reviews...espero su ayuda....luego se enteran de que mas sorpresas habrá en el fic...me despido...

**CYA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Ser Misterioso

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí esta un nuevo champer para este fic, y bien con la parte interactiva tenemos en el primer champer a dos ganadoras de las cuales cada una se llevara una carta localizadora, teniendo la oportunidad de ayudarme hacer el final de este fic...bien digo los nombres de las ganadoras, muchas gracias a las deas manadas por **Nethed, Dagel y Anaid**, gracias por su apoyo chicas, me pareció muy conveniente poner sus ideas dentro del fic y como se dará cuenta Dagel ya use su idea...al final del champer lo sabrán...y Nethed muchas gracias por ayudarme, ya tengo un nombre para la idea de Dagel...y con Anaid, me gusto mucho tu idea...wow que gran sorpresa se llevara Solomon y Yugi...y al resto de las lectoras sigan leyendo y escribiendo sus ideas que el concurso a un no se cierra y el fic estaba abierto para nuevas ideas...bueno que disfruten este champer...

_**Sayonara.-**_

**CAPITULO 2: "UN SER MISTERIOSO"**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se había marcado el abuelo y que el desconocido admirada al chico que estaba inmerso en el país de los sueños, luego escucho uno pasos acercarse y asumió que era el abuelo del chico, se aparto de su lado, sabia que no podría ser visto así que no se preocupo en ocultarse se quedo cerca para ver la condición del chico...

Un anciano de gabacha blanca , piel blanca y ojos azules se acerco a Yugi, lo examino, el abuelo del chico le había contado su condición y sus sospechas eran ciertas Yugi tendría que ser ingresado de emergencia...al escuchar esto el extraño abrió sus ojos en impresión...se miraba entre el reflejo del sol y lo transparente de su aspecto se podía ver muy bien su mirada, sus ojos eran violeta, su piel era blanca, su cabello era tres clases de colores diferentes rojo, con rayos rubios, mechones al frente del mismo color y el resto negro...no lo había notado pero el chico que ahora descansaba en la cama padeciendo su enfermedad era idéntico a el...

No se sabia por que aquel extraño no se había dado cuenta de su parecido con el chico lo había visto al noche anterior cuando llego a al casa y a su habitación, quizás por que no le había tomado tanta importancia a su aspecto y simplemente lo miraba como un intrusos que llegaba a interrumpir sus privacidad y a profanar el que alguna vez fue su hogar...

- ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?

El abuelo del chico se noto preocupado, y aunque el no lo sabia también estaba preocupado el extraño que los acompañaba...

- ¿Señor dice que esta mañana tenia fiebre?

- Por supuesto que tenía fiebre _baka_...

Le grito el extraño con preocupación, sabia que sus gritos, su voz su presencia, jamás seria notada, pero no se pudo contener en reclamar lo que el doctor dudaba...

- Si doctor...

El abuelo del chico estaba preocupado y desconcertado por la pregunta del doctor...

- Pues no se que pudo ocurrir pero la fiebre ha cedido...

El abuelo abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión y su mirada cambio a una agradecida al saber que su nieto ay estaba mucho mejor también el extraño puso esa mirada, en verdad le agrado mucho al noticia pero como era posible que el chic que hacia solo unos segundos a tras estaba, tan mal ahora parecía estar mejor...

- Es imposible...

Dijo en asombro no comprendía como se había recuperado tan pronto...cuando de pronto una mística voz sonó en sus pensamientos haciéndolo cambiar su mirada...

- Para nosotros no hay nada imposible y lo sabes muy bien...

El chico solo abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchara aquella voz, en su mente sabia quien eran sus dioses que se dirigía a el...

- ¿Son ustedes?

El joven estaba impresionado, por escuchar aquellas palabras pero reconoció la voz por eso pregunto con gran respeto esperando respuesta...

- Tenemos una misión para ti...

- ¿Misión?...se refieren a ser liberado...

El chico estaba emocionado al escuchar aquello, pero también sabia que no podía tener tantas esperanzas ya que la desilusión, podía ser muy dolorosa para el...

- Solo el destino lo resolverá...

El joven bajo la mirada, ¿El destino? Ya había pasado tantas penas y aun así su misión y su liberador no llegaba, pero era mejor escuchar lo que sus dioses querían decirle...

- Debes cuidarlo muy bien...

EL joven abrió sus ojos en impresión ¿Cuidarlo bien? Por que ese chico, era cierto notaba que era especial, único y diferente a cualquier otro que haya visto...seria que por fin su condena...solo el tiempo lo diría...

- El único que puede ayudarlo eres tú...

Ahora entendía, cuando coloco su mano en la frente del chico ella comenzó a brillar, en aquel instante cuando sucedió ese hecho no entendida su significado, pero ahora que la mística voz se dirigía a el, podía suponerlo...

- Solo tú puedes hacerlo...

- ¿Quieren decir que el es quien me liberara...?

El joven estaba impresionado por lo que estaba descubriendo, pregunto en forma suplicante esperando obtener una afirmación rogaba por una afirmación...

- Eso solo el destino lo dirá...

Bajo la mirada en preocupación ya se lo esperaba nunca podía recibir una respuesta concreta, siempre era igual desde que su condena inicio, pero no podía perder las esperanzas...

- ¿Como fue posible su recuperación?...

- Gracias a los poderes que te hemos dado, pudiste salvarlo, tu fe le salvo la vida...

El chico abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión entonces si era cierto fue el quien lo salvo...

- ¿En serio?-pregunto confundido...

- Si, no puedes abandonarlo, debes ayudarlo a salir adelante...

- ¿Yo?

El chico no creía lo que escuchaba, lo poco que había podido escuchar el chico había perdido a su madre y ahora acababa de mudarse a un lugar distinto y estaba seguro que le constaría adaptarse, ya que el se sintió igual tiempo atrás cuando se mudo por primera ves a esa casa...

- Solo tu puedes, el te necesita en tus manos esta cuidarlo...y si tienes fe, y logran encontrar la forma, de que el chico note tu presencia, puedes estar seguro que en ese momento se terminara tu condena...

Sus ojos brillaron en ilusión, esperanza y alegria al saber aquello, entonces si podía ser cierto que el chico fuera su última esperanza...

- Pero...

Su mirada cambio, ya se lo esperaba siempre había un "pero" atrás de todo, no todo podía ser felicidad...

- Si el chico no se percata de tu presencia en dos meses, el no es el elegido y tu búsqueda deberá continuar...

El chico se quedo sin habla por que ahora los dioses le daba un lapso tan corto no era justo...pero tenia fe que el chico seria quien le pondría fin a su condena...

- Si...

- No debes perder las esperanzas...

- Jamás lo he hecho, yo confió en ustedes...

- Lo sabemos...hasta pronto Yami Atemu...

Ya no se escucho mas palabras por parte, de aquellas místicas voces, los sonidos se marcharon de su cabeza y el único que podía percibir eran sus pensamientos que se notaban, confundidos, preocupados y ahora con esperanza al saber que el chico podría ser la persona que lo liberara de aquel encierro... cuando de pronto el anciano que estaba en la habitación dijo unas palabras que lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos

- Debió ser un milagro...o Alicia...-dijo el anciano, con ilusión...

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.... ¿Alicia? quien era ella y por que aquel anciano la recordaba con tanta nostalgia...

- Tú fuiste quien salvo a tu hijo ¿verdad?

Ahora podía suponerlo ella era la madre del pequeño, con así era como se llamaba...Alicia ese nombre nunca se apartaría de su mente... de pronto observo algo que lo dejo a un mas impresionado...

- Ya esta mucho mejor...

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, debido a su posición podía ver cosas que otros no podían, desde muy pequeño siempre fue así aun antes de ser encerrado en ese lugar, era como un sexto sentido, pero cuando fue encerrado en la casa y le fue explicada su misión todo se aclaro...pero a un así ver lo que ante sus ojos se posaba lo llenaba de admiración...

- Mi pequeño...

Era un mujer muy hermosa, de larga cabellera color negro, ojos violeta, iguales a los suyos y sin saberlo iguales a los ojos del pequeño que descansaba en la cama, en su espalda se notaba unas enormes alas color blanco, que hacían combinación con su vestido que ondeaba al viento...

- No puede ser...

Dijo sorprendió al ver a la mujer y observar como la joven acariciaba con gran ternura, al pequeño que al sentir inconscientemente la mano de su madre sonrió...

- Descansa mi pequeño...

- Usted es...

El joven estaba impresionado al conocer a la mujer, pero también estaba emocionado al saber que la persona que reclamaba ver el chico hubiera escuchado sus suplicas y haya llegado a visitarlo...

- Me preocupaste mi pequeñito...pero ahora tienes a un guardián que te cuidara siempre...

La mujer miro al chicos con gran ternura y luego sonrió, dándole a entender que al se refería, el joven se quedo sin habla...

- Te quiero...-le da un beso en su mejilla...- cuídalo bien...por favor Atemu...confió plenamente en ti...

- Yo, yo...

El chico se quedo sin habla y mas al sentir lo que la mujer hizo luego se alejo del calor de su hijo y se acerco a, el tomo sus manos con ternura y le dio un beso en su mejilla esperando con ese acto cerrar la petición que había hecho...

- Confió en ti Atemu, dejo en tus manos a mi tesoro...no me falles...

Yami no supo que decir o que hacer, solo movió su cabeza en afirmación mientras mira como la calida mujer observa con ternuraza a su pequeño y luego era cubierta por una luz blanca para luego desaparecer de la habitación, era cierto ya había visto esa luz muchas veces era la luz de la bondad de la pureza de alma quizás ese chico también la tenía, por eso había invocado a su madre...

- El es especial...

Le dedico una ultima mirada al chico, mientras miraba como el doctor y el abuelo del pequeño estaba felices ya que el chico aparecía que pronto se recuperaría, pero había que hacerle exámenes que esos desmayos, lo pálido de su piel, y su bajo peso no era normal por eso había que estudiar mas al respecto...

- Si doctor, eso haré...

- Mire señor Moto su nieto, por el momento parecer estar mejor pero, me preocupa su bajo peso...

Era cierto desde la muerte de su madre Yugi jamás volvió hacer el mismo, con nadie todas sus costumbres cambiaron quizás para mal y ahora se reflejaba en su salud, no comía mucho hasta quizás lo hacia en menor cantidad de lo que debía, ahora el abuelo lo sabia su nieto necesitaba ayuda y el se la daría ya que Yugi se había convertido en su gran tesoro...

- Lo espero dentro de una semana en mi oficina, le haré unos chequeos y unos exámenes de sangre para ver la condición de su nieto...

- Gracias doctor, lo acompaño a la puerta...

Con eso ambos ancianos abandonaron la habitación dejando al pequeño Yugi al cuidado de su visitante...

- En verdad eres especial chico...

Dijo con una sonrisa el espíritu mientras miraba descansar aquel ángel...

- En verdad...-dijo como encontrando algo...- hacia tiempos que no escribo, ya no había sucedido nada importante en esta casa, pero ahora- viendo a Yugi- tengo una nueva inspiración...

El chico había escrito desde que estaba preso en aquella casa, sus aventuras en su diario era extraño jamás parecía acabarse, quizás era por que el diario era un regalo que sus dioses le había regalado, seguramente era mas especial de lo que suponía...

Se agacho un poco y debajo, de la cama de Yugi, había un compartimiento secreto, lo abrió y saco lo que el contenía era un libro color café, con un símbolo muy extraño en su pasta, era una especia de ojo color dorado...y también con el mismo color unas letras que decían **_"Las memorias de Atemu"_** ¿Cuento tiempo tenia que ya no había llenado de vida el libro mas valioso para el? No lo sabía pero ya había pasado bastante de eso, si podía estar seguro...

- Al fin nos volvemos a encontrarnos diario...

Dijo el chico con alegria mientras limpiaba el polvo guardado en la cubierta del libro y se dirigía al escritorio de la habitación...

- Como deseo ser libre, otra vez...

Tenía demasiado tiempo de estar en cerrado en esas 4 paredes, no sabia que día era, que año era, de lo único que estaba seguro era que estaba solo, triste y que jamás volvería hacer igual. Jamás, pensó que al querer salvarse de aquel encierro hubiera perdido mucho más de lo que suponía...

- Ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso, lo se...

Dijo el joven mientras tomaba una pluma y abría las páginas del libro, que en aquel instante estaban en blanco, pero pronto estarían llenas de vida, de aventuras como hace tiempo no lo estaban...

- Solo, deseo cumplir con mi misión, protegerte chico y hacerme notar ante ti...

Dijo Yami, mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio, para comenzar con sus narraciones, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que aquello había sucedido...

- Espero recordar como escribir...pero, ahora...-una sonrisa se forma en su labios- tengo una nueva misión...

El chico miro a Yugi como dormía de esa forma llena de paz, lo hacia sentir feliz y comenzó con su escritura, hacia tanto que no tomaba la pluma y llenaba de vida las paginas vacías, quizás era por que igualmente su vida estaba vacía pero ahora...ya había encontrado su nueva inspiración...y el era...Yugi...

"- _No se cuento tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que escribí sobre tus paginas, se que debe haber pasado mucho tiempo, lo presiento ya que todo a cambiado desde que recuerdo, todo es diferente, ahora y a veces me asusta, nadie me explica el mundo y de cómo todo ha ido cambiando desde que yo...-_cierra sus ojos_...- deje el mundo mortal para convertirme en lo que soy ahora... no me importa la fecha, nunca acostumbro poner que día es hoy, el año. No tiene caso si averiguara la fecha solo hará llenarme de desesperación y saber que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo en estas paredes, supongo que ese es mi objetivo, pero aun no he podido encontrar a mi liberador, cuando mi misión sea cumplida seré libre...libre...creo que hasta he olvidado el significado de esa_ _palabra, hace tanto que no veo el sol desde el exterior...no lo se si logre cumplir con lo que se me ha encomendado y en verdad temo averiguarlo..._

_Hay tantas cosas que he olvidado desde que yo me convertí en lo que soy ahora, supongo que es mejor así, ya que si memorias estuvieran presentes seguramente sufrirá mas... según se me ha dijo y recuerdo vagamente, antes de convertirme en lo que soy, cuando a un era mortal, fue que mi misión no había sido cumplida y que un cambio en el destino no me haría cambiarla, acepte a ser condenado hasta que mi salvador llegara ¿pero cuando llegara? será que... ¿Estaré encerrado para toda la eternidad?...no estoy seguro, pero tengo la esperanza que no será así...en realidad eso es lo único que me ha mantenido "Con vida" si lo que tengo hora se pude llamar vida, es lo único que me ha hecho seguir luchando a pesar de la adversidad... _

_Han pasado tantas cosas, ya muchas las he olvidado pero se que deben estar escritas en tus paginas, solo tu, y esta casa han sido mi compañía. Odio la soledad, pero me ha tocado mantenerme solo por días, quizás meses y años, he sufrido en silencio, sin nadie que logre ayudarme. Tantos han notado mi presencia pero han tenido temor, quizás sea por los rumores que han escuchado, deben de ser muchos...que mas da lo que sea, la soledad va a terminar conmigo, siempre he estado solo, siempre solo desde que recuerdo, a un cuanto estaba con vida era siempre igual... solo mis padres, eran mi única compañía. Cuando cierro los ojos a un puedo verlos, no se si los imagino o si en verdad los veo pero me hace sentirme feliz... pero cuando despierto, y veo mi realidad, mi realidad eterna busco por la casa su presencia, lo único que siempre encuentro es la soledad...es lo único que siempre ha existido... y creo que si esta misión no la cumplo, eso será lo único que existirá..."_

- ¿Umm?

Yugi, se quejo en medio de su sueño, Yami se levanto de su escritorio para ayudarlo, pero para suerte del chico, su abuelo ya había llegado nuevamente a la habitación para cuidarlo...

- ¿Estas bien Yugi?

El chico no respondió, parecía que estaba dormido a un, quizás solo era un mal sueño...

- Yo te cuidare hijo...

Yami, se quedo con su mano extendida, queriendo que desde su posición pudiera ayudara a Yugi, pero sabia que eso no podría ser...el chico regreso a su posición mientas miraba como el abuelo del chico llevaba una silla con el y una nueva manta para su frente era cierto el chico parecía estar mejor pero no quería que recayera era mejor prevenir...

"_- Siempre es igual, me siento un inútil ¿por que la vida, es así de cruel conmigo? jamás puedo ayudar a las personas, me han dicho que debo cumplir mi misión y que si lo hago bien encontrare a mi liberador pero siempre me_ _encomiendan lo mismo y mi liberador no viene...quizás sea que jamás llegara...me niego a pensar eso, solo la esperanza de encontrarlo me mantiene vivo, y si dudo de eso ahora, me perderé en la soledad..."_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que su ultima misión fuera encomendada, siempre estaba con esperanzas de ser liberado, pero luego llegaba la triste realidad y era cuando se daba cuenta que quizás ser liberado solo era un sueño...que jamás se haría realidad...

"_-Solo deseo ser libre"_

Dijo el chico con esperanza y rogando por que sus palabras fueran escuchadas...

Paso largo tiempo, el chico a un seguía escribiendo en el diario, y la noche cubrió las calles de Domino...

- En seguida regreso hijo...

Dijo el abuelo, y con gran ternura le dio un beso en la frente, al ver esto Yami sintió envidia de poder aunque sea una vez lograr hacer eso...

- No se preocupe yo lo cuidare...

Esas ultimas palabras dijo Yami, y el anciano se marcho. Por la ventana de la habitación pudo ver como el anciano iba apresuradamente por las avenidas seguramente a comprar algún medicamento o por la hora, comida. Fuera lo que fuera el cuidaría a Yugi hasta que el anciano regresara...

"_- Otra noche cubre el pueblo, este pueblo en donde crecí ahora parece tan diferente a como era antes, supongo que todo cambia, yo lo he hecho también de alguna forma he cambiado ya no soy el mismo de antes, quizás mi situación me ha hecho cambiar, pero a un así desearía que las cosas fueran distintas, quisiera ser libre, quisiera volverá sentir, a ser amado...-baja la mirada...-quizás eso solo sea un sueño un sueño que me niego por abandonar..._

_Me pregunto ¿que horas marcaran el reloj?, en la habitación se escucha el sonido del puntero de algún reloj, colgado en la habitación, pero por la oscuridad no puedo ver la hora que marca...no importa en realidad, jamás me ha importado saber la hora, el tiempo nunca, es mejor así ya que al saber esos datos solo ayudarían a que me preocupara a aun mas...se que el tiempo no se detiene y aunque quiera hacerlo es inútil el reloj sigue su marcha, pero un así, para mi es mejor ignorar al tiempo, y solo vivir el presente ya que estoy muy conciente que luego ya será muy tarde, para volver a vivir el momento que te hicieron felices..._

_Ahora que puedo contemplar la inocencia, de este chico, me doy cuenta que a un la esperanza existe ya que el eso significa para mi"_

- ¿Umm?

"_-Cuando estaba concentrado en mi escritura escuche, un quejido de parte del chico, deja la pluma cerca de las paginas del diario y lo mire se que también mi mirada cambio a una preocupada ya que esas quejas no eran normales pero luego, pude ver como el chico habría sus ojos, fue algo que jamás olvidare"_

- ¿Abuelo?- Pregunto el chico con ternura esperando recibir la contestación de su abuelo, pero nadie contesto...

"_- Me lavante de la silla, el escuchar la insistencia del chico, y me acerque a su cama me senté en una orilla el aun solo mirada la habitación esperando encontrar a su abuelo..."_

- ¿Abueli...? Haaa - ya no pudo terminar con su pregunta, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo quejarse, se sostenía la cabeza con dolor, a un se sentía muy mal...

- ¿Estas bien?-

"_-Pregunte, se que mi mirada se volvió a entristecer al escuchar aquello quejidos del chico, intente tranquilizarlo poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza pero...cuando observe como ella traspaso la piel del chico, supe que no podía hacer nada para remediar su sufrimiento" _

- Por Dios me duele mucho la cabeza...-el chico se levanto ligeramente de la cama hasta quedar sentado entre las mantas, y miro la oscuridad en la habitación...- Esta habitación es diferente...

- ¿Diferente a que te refieres?

- _"Mi mirada volvió a cambiar al escuchar aquellas palabras lo miraba ahora con confusión, no sabia aquí se refería el chico aquí se refirió con sus palabras es cierto todo el lugar había cambiado mucho desde que recuerdo lo poco que recordaba pero no era para que se impresionara tanto, supuse que_ _aun estaba siendo victima de la fiebre, la debilidad y el cansancio..."_

- La ciudad en entera es diferente, extraño mucho mi vieja casa... -el chico se recostó sobre la pared que estaba cerca de su cama, y abraso sus rodillas mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos al recordar su vieja cosa con nostalgia...

"_- Mi mirada cambio ahora comprendía que queria decir, el lugar entero era nuevo para el, y se que se sentía asustado, ya que yo mismo lo experimente cuando me mude a la casa"_

- No quiero estar aquí... me siento solo...

- Yo quisiera ayudarte...

_-"Yo me sentía triste por escuchar las palabras del chico, queria ayudarlo, aliviar sus tristeza, pero de nada servían mis intentos quería tocarlo, abrazarlo hacerlo sentir que no estaba asolo que me tenia a mi, pero cada vez que lo intentaba traspasaba su piel y eso me llenaba de pesar"_

- Lo siento, me gustaría poder ayudarte_..._

_-"No supe que mas decir ya que sabia muy bien que no podía hacer mas, mi manos traspasaba su piel como hubiera deseado en aquel momento poder tocarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no podía simplemente no podía..."_

- Estoy solo...-dio Yugi con tristeza...

- Eso no es verdad_..._

_-"Le dije con firmeza, mientras me levantaba de la cama y lo miraba a los ojos queriendo que el me escuchara pero de nada servia el jamás me escucharía y era algo que a un no me convencía, o ¿seria que no queria hacerlo? Ya que seguía intentando hablarle ignorando que todos mis esfuerzo por hacer aquello eran en vano e inútiles"_

- Siempre ha sido igual solo mi mama era mi compañía pero ahora...yo estoy solo...en un lugar diferente solo extraño mi hogar...

Dijo Yugi mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, en verdad se sentía muy solo, deprimido y más que nada débil, por todo lo que había vivido desde que su madre murió...

- Yo se lo que sientes_..._

_-"Mis lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas, las limpie en mi corazón no me queria verme débil aunque el chico, aun sabiendo que el no podía darse cuenta de mi presentía me sentía tan solo, tan triste sabia muy bien lo que el estaba sintiendo..."_

-Yo he estado solo por muchos años...

- _"Mi mirada se ensombreció por in momento y luego lo mere otra vez"_

- Pero ahora te tengo a ti, se que tu pronto harás nuevos amigos y no te sentirás tan solo...como quisiera poder ayudarte y consolarte hacerse sentir que no estas solo...pero no puede hacerlo, no por ahora...

- _"Como hubiera deseado poder abrazarlo, cancelarlo y hacerlo sentir querido, con cariño y como mas que nada que supiera que había alguien que siempre estaría a su lado, sabia que no podía no era el momento, solo el tiempo diría si aquello seria posible o no" _

Yugi a un continuaba llorando cuando una sensación extraña en su garganta demandaba por algo de agua, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenia fiebre y no había ingerido alimento ni agua y su organismo ya comenzaba por reclamar alguno de esos dos elementos vitales...

- Tengo sed...-dijo el chico mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y se sostenía ligeramente su cabeza...

"_- Yo aun seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos pero cuando vi que el chico se sostenía la cabeza, mi mirada cambio a una preocupada por su salud que sabia muy bien que no era la mejor"_

- ¿Te duele la cabeza...?

- _"Abrí mucho mis ojos en impresión lo se ve bien ya que en verdad esa expresión del chico me preocupo mucho"_

- Me esta doliendo la cabeza un poco...-dijo Yugi como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta del espíritu...-pero a un así...necesito agua... tengo mucha sed...

- Si quieres yo puedo ir por agua pero no vayas tu...podrías enfermarte a un mas, por favor espera aquí...

- _"En verdad parecía un _baka_ hablándole como si me escuchara, me negaba a pensar que mis palabras eran en vano el jamás las escucharía"_

El chico se sentó a al orilla de la cama viendo por un momento la habitación, mientras tomaba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse...se sentía débil y adolorido...

- No te muevas iré yo por agua...

-_"En verdad estaba preocupado que algo le pasara si iba el por el ahora, pero yo no poda hacer nada por mas que quisiera, el no me escucharía"_

- Bien si no voy ahora, nunca lo haré...

Yugi se levanto de la cama pero cuando sus pies se sostuvieron por si solos sobre sus piernas...ellas se doblaron y cayo hincado al piso alfombrado de su habitación...

- Haaaa...-grito el chico al sentir el golpe en sus rodillas, inmediatamente Yami volteo y lo miro con preocupación, puso una de sus manos tras la espalda del chico para ayudarlo a levantarse...

- ¿Estas bien?... ves te lo dije no vayas regresa a la cama ahora

- _"Mi tono se elevo un poco, estaba tan preocupado por el que ya comenzaba a perder al paciencia y a enojarme ay que sabia que el jamás me obedecería"_

- Si no regresas a la cama ahora mismo jovencito, usare mis poderes en tu contra...

_-"El tal vez no podía oírme pero si podía usar mis poderes para detergerlo"_

_-_ Juro por Ra que si no regresas a esa cama, los usare...

- No puedo rendirme...lo intentare otra vez...

"_- Debo admitirlo, el chico era valiente a pesar de estar tan débil quería ir solo a buscar lo que necesitaba, pero a un así no podía permitir que lo hiciera solo podía lastimarse al bajar las escaleras ya que según sabia la cocina estaba en la planta baja..."_

- Bien chico no me dejas otra opción, lo siento pero es la única manera que no te lastimes_..._

_-"Estire mi mano, hacia mucho que no suaba mi energía en contra de alguien, a un recuerdo primero destello un poco, no usaba mis poderes a menudo era normal que se tardara un poco en dar resultado pero luego, pequeñas estrellas de color dorado se formaron en mi mano, para luego dar forma una bola pequeña de energía, ese era mi objetivo no queria lastimar mucho al chico son solo dormirlo y luego traer el agua para era suficiente..._"

- Bien chico no me dejaste otra opción_..._

_-" Una luz dorada salio de mi mano, cerré ligeramente mis ojos a pesar que era poca energía a un así me lastimo la vista, y luego observe como la luz atravesó el cuerpo del chico y me preocupo"_

- Por Dios...

"_- Aun lo recuerdo muy bien, el chico se sujeto ligeramente su pecho y luego se desmayo cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, me preocupo mucho al ver esa reacción y baje mi mano al instante y luego fue corriendo ayudarlo..."_

- ¿Por Ra estas bien?

"- _Lo sostenía a un no comprendo como en aquel instante si pude tocarlo, quizás fue como el chico estaba inconsciente era vulnerable, lo mire era hermoso, a un no lo conocía muy bien no podía verlo por lea oscuridad que había en la habitación, peros había que era alguien muy lindo y único me lo hacían saber sus actitudes y su dulce voz..."_

_- _Por Ra chico me preocupaste...

-_"Le dije en regaño ya que estaba prefundadamente dormido..." _

-Bueno en realidad eso era lo que buscaba eres un baka Yami_..._

_-"Me sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, eso era lo que esperaba que ocurriera y a un así me preocupe por el, no entendía la razón pero ahora eso se hace muy claro para mi..."_

_-_ Bien chico ahora que estas dormido iré por lo que necesitas espera aquí...-se sacude la cabeza -Baka esta inconsciente donde mas podría ir...o Ra...bien ya vuelvo...

"_-Lo mire por un momento antes de marcharme y luego, me aleje corriendo lo mas rápido que podía para no dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ya debía de haber sido bastante y en realidad no sabia como el abuelo del chico se tardaba tanto...pero bueno no importaba el me tenia a mi para cuidarlo y yo no iba a permitir que algo malo le sucediera._

_Cuando llegue a la planta baja, no supe por donde estaba la cocina exactamente, la casa había cambiado tanto, cada persona que llegaba a habitarla la cambiaba y me desconcentraba...entre a un habitación que estaba cerca de las escaleras, y me di cuenta que obviamente no era la cocina, lo que había en ella eran algunas cajas, un mostrador y unos juguetes en los estantes, no sabia que eran hice un poco de luz con mi magia y observe mejor el lugar, era como una tienda con todo tipo de cosas, extrañas para mi"_

_-_ Supongo que eso les gusta a los niños de ahora...

_- "Me acerque a uno de los juguetes que había en uno de los estantes, sabia que no podía tocarlo así que simplemente me concentre y con mis poderes lo traje cerca de mi para verlo mejor...era un hombre, vestido de morado con un báculo en sus manos...me extraño al ver esa clase de juguetes, pero a la vez sentí nostalgia al verlo, quizás era por que extraña mi infancia...a mis 20 años había sufrido mucho, con lo poco que recordaba sabia que así había sido... sostuve el juguete en el aire un poco de tiempo y luego lo regrese a su lugar, recordando en ese instante por que había llegado hasta la planta baja..."_

_- _El chico...- dijo sobre saltado y cerrando rápidamente la puerta buscado otra vez la cocina...-O Ra que tonto soy, me desvió de lo que vengo a buscar y el chico necesitando tanto un poco de agua...hay Yami cuando aprenderás, a concertarte en lo que te encomiendan...jamás lo hice cuando estaba vivo...jijijiji...-risa nerviosa...-y ahora que estoy muerto tampoco lo hago...o Ra no he cambiado nada...

Yami buscaba por todos los lugares posibles de la casa abriendo puertas, y no encontraba el lugar que con tanta desesperación buscaba...

- Por Ra donde rayos pusieron la cocina...-Yami iba tan apresurado que en su apuro se tropezó con algo tirado en el piso...-O por Ra...-Callo al piso- Genial no puedo tocar a las personas pero los malditos objetos si pueden lastimarme...genial, genial...

-"_Esta fastidiado, hacia tanto que estaba buscando la cocina y no la encontraba, supongo que estaba tan ansioso que ya comenzaba a concentrar mis poderes y poder tocar objetos, como aquel que me tiro al piso_..."

-O por Ra por que esto solo me pasa a mi...hay me dolió...-dijo sobandose ligeramente su pierna...-genial solo un espíritu a un así tengo sensaciones como los mortales...genial, genial...grrr_..._

_-"Me levante rápidamente, me había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, era cierto me había convertido en espíritu pero en algunas ocasiones podía tener sensaciones como los mortales y eso en verdad me molestaba...al fin al girar la manija de una puerta, me encontré con que esa habitación era la cocina...mi respiración estaba agitada, me sostuve un momento de la puerta, estaba cansado pero sabía que el chico necesitaba el agua así que tome un poco de aire y procedí a llevarle lo que el chico deseaba..."_

El chico camino a paso lento hasta el lavaplatos de la cocina, observaba un poco el lugar con duda ya que todo para el en aquel instante era descocido, miro el grifo sabia que no iba hacer nada fácil abrirlo, para ello uso su magia, poco la llave del grifo se fue abriendo para dar paso al refrescante liquido...que el chico tanto deseaba pasar por su garganta...luego miro rápido el lugar donde pudiera estar un vaso, y miro como en el estante uno de los mas alto de la cocina estaba un baso de vidrio utilizo su magia otra vez y el vaso bajo hasta quedar debajo de grifo, para llenarse del liquido que el chico queria...

- Bien ya esta...

Habían sido tantos años, sin que nadie acudiera a la casa, que sin saberlo estaba siendo observado por una misteriosa sombra, solo se podía escuchar sus agitada respiración, y entras las sombras se distinguir sus ojos brillosos, que quemaban como fuego, al verlo...había despertado luego de un largo sueño luego de sentir la magia que el chico solía utilizar...

-Ojala y con esto el chico se sienta mejor...

Dijo Yami orgulloso mientras tomaba el vaso con su mano, le era difícil hacerlo pero concentro todas sus energías para lograrlo... mientras tanto la misteriosa figura escondida entre la sombras no le quitaba la mirada de encima al chico, al aparecer el no se percataba de sus presencia, quizás por que aquella misteriosa figura no había despertado sus poderes, ya que su energía era casi imperceptible...

- Bien chico aya voy...

"_Tome el vaso entre mis manos, hacia tanto que no sentía un objeto sobre ellas, me era bastante extraño percibir aquel objeto de cristal entre mis manos, pero a un así, me sentía feliz de poder ayudar al chico. Sin saber que estaba siendo vigilado por mi peor pesadilla_

_Hacia ya mucho tiempo que había luchado con esa figuro, y había perdido su batalla no lo recordaba entonces pero, estaba por descubrirlo""_

- Pronto nos encontraremos...Yami...

Dijo la figura, mientras mostraba sus amarrillos dientes, con malicia y mirando con gran desprecio al chico que lo había condenado a estar encerrado en las paredes de la casa...

Yami sin saberlo paso a un lado de la misteriosa figura, pero en ese pensamiento sintió un extraño escalofrió que le helo la el cuerpo, miro a atrás suyo esperando ver alguna persona o algo que le provocaba ese sentimiento, al figura solo lo miro con desprecio y luego sonrió al saberse a salvo...por el momento...

- Estoy loco...-dijo el chico mientras se sacudía la cabeza y seguía su camino hacia la habitación de Yugi...el chico llevaba entre sus manos el vaso con agua, y no se percato que en ese preciso momento iba entrando Solomon...

- Por Dios me costo encontrar las medicinas que Yugi necesitaba...

dijo Solomon cerrando la puerta lo mas suave que podía para no despertar al chico...mientras tanto Yami llevaba entre sus manos el vaso con agua sin percatarse que el abuelo de Yugi había llegado...

- Una victima...-dijo el malvado ser, mirando con odio y deprecio al anciano que acaba de entrar...pero luego dio un paso atrás, miro a Yami sabia que si actuaba en ese momento Yami se daría cuanta de su presencia y por estar débil lo derrotaría fácilmente era mejor guardar fuerzas y realizar sus venganza después...

Mientras tanto Solomon, llego a la sala justo cuando Yami iba subiendo las escalera llevando consigo el vaso de agua...quedo impactado por lo que sus ojos miraba, era un vaso que iba flotando en el aire, cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió nuevamente esperando ya no ver lo que sus ojos había enfocado antes, y así fue el extraño vaso ya no estaba...

- Por Dios...- Dijo el anciano acelerando su paso, hacia la habitación de Yugi...

"_Escuche unos extraños pasos atrás de mi, asumí que el abuelo del chico ya había regresado si que use mi magia nuevamente y me transporte mas rápido a al habitación chico, coloque el vaso en la mesa de noche, los pasos del anciano se escuchaba mas fuerte...coloque el vaso en su lugar y luego solo espere que el anciano no se percatara de mi presencia, sabia que eso seria bastante difícil..."_

- Por dios Yugi...- Dijo el anciano agitado, y con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, por la preocupación y la preocupación que le causo ver ese extraño incidente...luego lo vio...el vaso estaba cerca de Yugi con todo su contenido obviamente nadie había tomado de el...

Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el misterioso vaso, lo tomo entre sus mano y lo examino, parecía ser un vaso ordinario, no se imaginaba que persona lo había llevado hasta ese lugar...

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Dijo Solomon mientras dirigía su mirada a Yugi que aun dormía pacíficamente, no se imaginaba que alguien había intervenido para que estuviera en ese estado...

Mientras tanto el extraño visitante, camino a paso lento y sigiloso siguiendo al anciano...luego observo la habitación donde estaba Yugi, miro a través a dentro de ella, gracias a que Solomon había dejado la puerta ligeramente abierta...

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Una malévola sonrisa aprecio en sus labios, al ver lo que aquella habitación contenía, pesar de la oscuridad el podía ver claramente a sus ocupantes...estaba el anciano, un chico sobre la cama, no podía verlo muy bien debido a su posición, pero tambien...miro a un lado de la cama...ahí estaba el...Yami...su peor enemigo...la figura comino un poco para ver mejor a lo que Yami miraba con tanta ternura...abrió muchos su ojos en impresión, era un chico, un niño que al parecer estaba enfermo...ahora lo entendía la nueva misión de Yami se había revelado...lo sabia...una malévola sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver la mirada tan tierna que Yami tenia hacia el chico...la misión de Yami se había revelado y por lo tanto...el tenia que actuar no iba a permitir que el chico llevara acabo su misión, y si para ello tendría que matar al chico que dormía sobre la cama...no dudaría en hacerlo...

- Me vengare de ti Yami Atem...

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del malvado para luego desaparecer entre las sombras, Yami a un seguía mirando al chico confundido, preocupado, y Solomon solo pensaba que había sido lo que sus ojos había visto minutos atrás, sin saber que un malévolo ser había despertado de su sueño, al cual solo Yami podría de tener y evitara que lastimara al inocente que descansaba sobre la cama...

**CONTINUARA.....**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente Uuuu...he regresado...bien aquí esta un capitulo mas de este fic espero que les haya gustado...

YAMI: Vaya cada ves pone un mas interesante...

HOLLY: Así es... gracias a al idea de **Dagel**...muchas gracias chica en verdad eso de un habitante escondido, entre las sombras estuvo genial...

BAKURA: Mi nena es genial...besos para ella...

HOLLY: Y por cierto gracias tambien a **Nethed,** ya tengo un nombre terrorífico para ese habitante...

BAKURA: Hay faraón para mi que YHolly disfrutara esto...

YAMI: Haaa...

YHOLLY: Sin duda...-frota sus manos...muhahaha...

YAMI: Oooo...

HOLLY: Y la idea de **Anaid,** tambien estuvo genial...

YAMI: Pobre abuelo...

BAKURA Y el enano no te olvides...

HOLLY: Bueno no importa, ahora agradecer reviews, me alegra saber que este fic le este gustando...

YAMI: Gracias a todas las lectoras por escribir y esperamos verlas por aquí de nuevo...

BAKURA: Bueno yo no salgo a un, pero ojala y que lo haga pronto...

YAMI: Ni Ra lo quiera...

HOLLY: Bueno eso lo sabrán luego... a contestar reviews...

YAMI: Agradeceré yo, ya que en el otro fic...cierto ladroncito me interrumpió...en este si lo haré yo...

HOLLY: Adelante Yami...

YAMI: Bien _arigato_...a los reviews mandados por: Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Atemu Asakel04, Dagel, Guerra Lunar, y Anaid...

BAKURA: Besos a todas...espero que no se ponga celosa mi nena...

YAMI: Uuuu, te vas a buscar un problema...

HOLLY: No lo creo...bien empecemos...

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica hey gracias por escribirnos...

YAMI: Esperamos que el fic te parezca interesante...

HOLLY: Uuuu...pues ojala...

YUGI: Hey Holly, Yami me llevara al mundo de los muertos...

YAMI: ¿En serio mi hikari será un espíritu igual que yo...?

HOLLY: Nop para nada, bueno no adelanto nada pero sip, la caja dorada tiene mucho que ver con que Yami regrese al mundo mortal, pero no diré como...

YAMI: Hikari que esperas ve a buscarla...

HOLLY: Calmate Yami, además Yugi aun ni sabe que existes...

YAMI: Cierto...hey y esa sombra rara que quiere aniquilarme...

¿?: Soy una sorpresa...jajajaja

YAMI: Hay nos siguió hasta aquí...

HOLLY: No te preocupes Yami, aquí no puede hacerte nada, esperemos que en el fic no sea tan cruel...

YHOLLY: Yo no estaría tan segura...muhahaha...

BAKURA: Pobre _baka_ del faraón tu Yami acabara con el...

YAMI: ¿En serio Holly?- risa nerviosa...

HOLLY: Ya lo sabrás, mientras tanto chica gracias por escribir y ojala y te encontremos por aquí otra vez...

BAKURA:_ Sayonara_...y Ale pidele a Holly que aparezca yo pronto en este fic...

YAMI: No lo hagas...

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica, hey felicidades por ganarte la primera carta localizadora del fic, tú, Dagel y Anaid resultaron ser las ganadoras...

YAMI: Felicidades...

HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tus ideas, me serán de mucha utilidad en especial un nombre que me mandaste, ese será el nombre del extraño personaje que a aparecido en la casa Moto...

¿?: Ya tengo un nombre...

BAKURA: Quien invito a este...

YAMI: El mismo que te invito a ti, sin duda

HOLLY: Ya chicos dejen de pelear...muchas gracias por ayudarnos con este loco fic chica y esperando verte por aquí otra vez...

YAMI: _Sayonara_...

**ATEMU ASAKEL04:**

HOLLY: Hola chica me da mucho gusto encontrarte por aquí...

YAMI: (Sonrojado) _Arigato_ por el halago...

HOLLY: Como veras hiciste ruborizar a mi faraón...bueno no importa, me da mucho gusto saber que te esta gustando el fic...

YAMI: Ojala y nos sigas leyendo...

HOLLY: Y no te preocupes, el concurso sigue en pie y puedes mandar tu idea en cualquier momento...

YAMI: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo...

HOLLY: Nos despedimos...

YAMI:_ Sayonara_...

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, estamos contentos de encontrarte por aquí...

BAKURA: Hey y yo cuando salgo...-hace un puchero...

YAMI: Ojala que nunca...

HOLLY: Bueno, a un no se, pero creo que será pronto...

BAKURA: Genial...-le saca la lengua a Yami...-ñañaña...

YAMI: Este ya se parece al cuidatumbas...

MARIK: Hey y hablando de esta estrella de cine... ¿Yo cuando salgo?

HOLLY: Tengan paciencia un no se...

MARIK: Y mi hikari hermoso...Uuuu...quiero verlo actuar con este bello espíritu...

BAKURA: Llamemos al exorcista...este se volvió loco...

HOLLY: No exageres Baku...

BAKURA.: Además...-con ojos picarones viendo a Yugi...- quien podría pensar que el enano hikari del faraón, ya aprendió sus mañitas...

YUGI: (Sonrojado) ¿A que te refieres?

BAKURA: Con esos pensamientos...de tal Yami tal hikari...

YAMI: Si y tu lo dices por experiencia ¿cierto?-sarcasmo...

BAKURA: Hey no te metas con mi hikari, o te las veras con mi puño...

YAMI: Pues tú no te metas con el mío...respeta...

BAKURA: Solo fue un simple, comentario por los pensamientos del enano...

YAMI: Pues deja hacer tus patéticos comentarios o te las veras con mi puño...

HOLLY: Tranquilízate Yami, y Baku no hables de mi hermanito...

BAKURA: Glup,_ gomen_ Holly...

YAMI: Eso te ganas por burlarte de mi hikari...

HOLLY: Tranquilízate Yami...

YAMI: Y mira lo que opina de mi, tu nena...-le saca la lengua a Bakura...

BAKURA: Cierra la boca...Grrr, bien le dije a Dag, que este iba andar de presumido...

HOLLY: Hey Yami me voy a poner celosa...

YAMI: _Gomen_ mi nena...

BAKURA: Hay faraón, ya te jalaron la correa...

YAMI: Cierra la boca...-abrasa a Holly le tira una mirada asesina a Bakura...

HOLLY: Bueno chicos ya, chica muchas gracias por tu idea me gusto mucho...y felicidades...

BAKURA: Mi nena es la mejor...un millón de besos para ti...

MARIK: Y para mi hikari una canción...

YHOLLY: Ni te atrevas...- con una mirada asesina y sosteniendo el látigo con la mano derecha...

MARIK: Glup...esta bien solo por que lo pides amablemente...- risa nerviosa

YAMI: Será mejor que no te la lleves de gracioso Marik...

MARIK: Grrr, eso veo...bueno pero si puedo agredir a mis admiradores...gracias a mi hikari hermoso y al Fuegy por defenderme son tan _kawaii_...abrazos y canciones por montones...

YHOLLY: En tus sueños...

MARIK: A...mejor no dijo nada...

BAKURA: Hey no es justo yo queria hacer sufrir al enano, al faraón y a sus amigos...

YAMI: Pero no serás tu, además si mi pobre hikari, te viera en la noche con ese aspecto le producirías un infarto...

HOLLY: No seas tan malo Yami, no le hagas caso Baku no es cierto...

BAKURA: Me valen los comentarios de este...

HOLLY: Bien...pero continuando con respecto a tu petición...-todos miran a Holly atentamente...

BAKURA: Sangre...sangre...

HOLLY: Pues no se creo que podría...pero pobre Yugi le dará un paro cardiaco o no...

YUGI: Seré fuerte, sea lo que sea...

HOLLY: Bien pero aun no lo he pensando quizás, ocupe esa idea, ya veré...hey chica tambien gracias por la frase, me gusta creo que la usare al rato...

BAKURA: Mi nena es una genio...

YAMI: ¿Tu que te traes?

BAKURA: Nada yo solo digo la verdad...

YAMI: Así claro...-sarcasmo...-a veces...

MARIK: O cuando le conviene...

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido...

YAMI: Gracias por leernos...

BAKURA: _Sayonara..._

**GUERRA LUNAR:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos me alegra encontrarlos por aquí...

YAMI: Saludos...

BAKURA: Besos a GL...aunque se moleste su gatito...

YAMI: Hey y hablando de gatos sarnosos... ¿Sety no sale en el fic?

HOLLY: Kaiba-kun...a un no se pero lo mas probable sea que si...

AMBOS: Que desgracia...

YAMI: Ojala que tarde un buen tiempo en aparecer...

HOLLY: No lo se...pero pronto lo sabrás...

YAMI: Uuuu....

HOLLY: Buenos chicos, a ambos muchas gracias por su idea, espero que sigan apoyando este fic y sigan mandando ideas ya que puede resultar ganadores la próxima vez...

BAKURA: Nos despedimos...

YHOLLY: Besos a Rex...

BAKURA: (cara de asco)...

YAMI: Hasta luego...

HOLLY: _Sayonara_...

**ANAID:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que bien que te haya gustado este fic...

YAMI: SU primer fic de miedo...ojal que logremos producir ese sentimiento en ustedes...

BAKURA: Hey y yo...

YAMI: Sin duda cuando tú salgas aterrorizas a todos...

BAKURA: Jajaja...que gracioso...

HOLLY: Bueno chica felicidades, por tu carta localizadora, espero que nos sigas apoyando con el fic...

YAMI: Besos...y felicidades...

BAKURA: ¿Y yo cuando salgo?

MARIK: Y la estrella de cine...de mi...

HOLLY: Pronto...bueno me despido...

YAMI: _Sayonara_...

HOLLY: Gracias a todas por escribir, y por sus ideas espero que sigan enviando mas ya que esto a un no se decide...

YAMI: Mucha suerte nos e rindan...

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**

"**_La tristeza y la soledad; pueden nublar los cielos, nunca sabemos distinguir el bien del mal... la oscuridad puede traer esperanza a la luz, sin importar lo que debamos sufrir, y a pesar de la adversidad y estar separados en dos mundos diferentes...siempre procurare traer una sonrisa hasta ti" _**

_**Esta es una promesa que cumpliré... **_

_**No estas solo, yo estoy a tu lado y jamás me alejare de ti...**_

**_Aunque tú, no me veas ahí estaré, siempre... para ti..._**


	3. Capitulo 3: El Primer Día de Escuela

"**MY DIARY"**

**CAPITULO 3: "EL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA"**

"**_Dedicado a _****_Katsuy Akano"_**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron igual, quizás aburridos para Yugi ya que su abuelo hacia lo mas que podía para evitar que se fatigara y no lo dejaba salir y tampoco hacer nada en la casa…pero en uno de tantos, Yugi estaba totalmente recuperado y muy a tiempo, ya que solo faltaban unos días para que ingresara a la preparatoria Domino, donde conocería a nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras y nuevos pesares…

"_Todos aquellos días en que el chico paso postrado en cama, lo observaba desde distancia y pensaba como alguien tan lindo podía ser tan fuerte y resistir tantos pesares, que estaba seguro que lo lastimaban de sobre manera, pero esa mañana….observe el sol que se reflejaba en una de las ventanas de su habitación, nos habia traído nuevas aventuras, lo sabia muy bien_…"

- Te ves mucho mejor…

"_Le dije en susurro, acercándome hasta donde estaba el, sin siquiera saberlo me sonrió y yo sentí que con solo ese gesto, me hizo sonrojar en verdad me habia intimidado su sonrisa…pensándolo bien me habia gustado verla reflejada en sus labios…era lo mas hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto antes_"

- Gracias a los dioses que ya estas bien….

"_El me seguía sonriendo y yo me seguía enterneciendo, nadie en toda mi vida me habia impactado tanto, como aquel chico tan especial que dormía sobre la cama…nadie hasta ahora_…"

El joven que era descocido para los habitantes de la casa, miraba encantado el rostro de Yugi, mientras que una infinidad de sentimientos lo invadían y al contrario de Yami, el único sentimiento que invadía al chico que hoy se levantaba era el nerviosismo aunque también la alegría de conocer personas nuevas, y comenzar a disfrutar de su nueva vida…

- Hoy es el día…-dijo con entusiasmos mientras volteaban haber el reloj, que marcaba las 6 de la mañana; a las 8 entraría a su primer día de escuela, dio un salto lejos de la cama para meterse al baño y prepararse para el nuevo día…

"_Yo estaba algo confundido por todo aquello que el chico hacia, no tenia ni la menor idea que estaba ocurriéndole. Pera al ver su rostro iluminado en alegría, supe que debía de ser algo muy especial lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí ser un mortal y comprar ese momento con el, aunque por el momento, solo podía conformar…con verlo feliz…solo eso"_

- Me alegra verte mas animado...-dijo espíritu mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba desde ese lugar el ambiente- sabes hoy es un día hermoso y creo que lo es mas, ya que tu estas alegre, quizás por eso Ra nos ha bendecido con un día tan bonito…

El chico salio del baño cambiado y solo se cepillaba un poco el cabello, mientras se ponía algo de gel en el, para que su peinado quedaba tal y como a le gustaba…

- Así era yo a tu edad…-le dijo aquel extraño sonriéndole…

- Sabes hoy es un día especial, por que entrare a primero de secundaria…-el espíritu se sorprendió y en cierta forma sus ojos se iluminaron en alegría, esperanzado de que alguien por fin lo hubiera notado…-mi abuelito dice que haré nuevos amigos, y sabes eso espero por que me siento muy solo…

- Tu me has…-ya no pudo terminar, ya que Yugi limpio un poco el polvo en un retrató, el cual era el de su madre…

- Deséame suerte mama…-le dijo mientras le daba un beso y salía de su habitación…

- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…-pensó aquel con tristeza al saber la realidad…

"_Yo me quede unos momentos mas en la habitación, pensando de cómo el destino era tan cruel y siempre me hacia llenarme de falsas esperanzas, quizás estaba condenado a vagar por siempre por los pasillos de aquella casa, sin que nunca nadie supiera de mi existencia y de que nunca nadie pudiera liberarme_…"

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, el abuelo estaba sirviendo el desayuno y su pequeño nieto se miraba mas radiante que nunca, la felicidad en su rostro era evidente y hasta se miraba un poco mas mejorado, su piel ya no estaba tan pálida como antes y hasta se podía decir que se miraba muy saludable…

- Buenos días abuelito…-dijo el niño mientras le sonreía al anciano Moto y este igualmente le devolvía igual sonrisa…-esta mañana, tengo mucho apetito…-dijo entusiasmado, mientras tomaba una rodaja de pan tostado y le ponía algo de mermelada sobre el…

- Me alegra, verte mas animado…-le dijo el anciano sentándose a un lado de su nieto…

- Es que hoy será un gran día, puedo sentirlo…- le dijo Yugi mientras seguía con su comida…-este día también lo es para ti, ya que inauguraras la tienda de juegos cierto abue…-Yugi miro a su abuelo y el asintió…-cuando venga de la escuela te ayudare…-Yugi le sonrió sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, aunque su abuelo negó con su cabeza…

- Cuando vengas de la escuela hará tus deberes y luego descansaras, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor…

Yugi hizo puchero…mientras tanto en la lejanía una malévola figura, miraba la escena sus ojos brillaban con odio, su mirada estaba fija hacia su Yugi, sabiendo que ese chico iba a interferir mucho en sus planes…

- Tendrás que morir…

Dijo al aire, mientras una sonora carcajada inundaba la casa, sin saberlo Yugi sintió un aire frió que lo estremeció…miro a todas partes pero no miro nada…

También Yami sintió eso mismo, saliendo de su impresión desapareció de la habitación, para aparecer a un lado de Yugi, que se notaba confundido por algo…

- ¿Qué pasa Yugi?...-le pregunto su abuelo ante el cambio tan drástico de animo de parte del pequeño, el chico solo negó…

- Nada abuelito…-siguió con su comida y luego al terminar lavo los platos de el y de su abuelo, y luego se alisto para ir a sus clases…

- Ha llegado la hora de despedirnos…-le dijo Yami algo triste, al ver que el chico ya se iba colocando su mochila para marcharse…

- Hasta luego abuelito, regresare pronto…

- Ten mucho cuidado Yugi, no podré acompañarte, te esperare con ansias…ten cuidado…-el espíritu desapareció…

- Si ten mucho cuidado…de mí…-sonrió aquella maléfica figura, que también desapareció…

Yugi se comenzó correr, ya que al ver su reloj, dentro de muy pocos minutos pasaría el autobús…al doblar en una esquina vio que su trasporte iba llegando y con un "esperen", aquel se detuvo y logro abordarlo…

- Dios, gracias…

Dijo fatigado, por la corrida que se habia sometido…aunque luego de tener todas las miradas de los chicos que iban en el autobús se sonrojo en extremo, olvidando su cansancio. Apretó con fuerza su mochila, para aliviar de alguna forma su vergüenza…camino tranquilamente en el pasillo del autobús buscando, algún asiento. Pero se dio cuenta de que no había mas asientos en todo el autobús, aunque al final del pasillo vio que habia un lugar vació aunque habia un chico que miraba la ventana…

- ¿Puedo sentarme?...-le pregunto a aquel chico de cabellera rubia, el chico al escuchar al muchacho asintió y Yugi se sentó, suspiro al hacerlo, ya que aun los demás que iban en el autobús seguían mirándolo…

- Siempre se sorprenden al ver a un chico nuevo…-le dijo el rubio algo serio…-mi nombre es Joey Wheeler…-le extendió la mano y el pelirrojo la acepto…

- Yo soy Yugi Moto…-le dijo con vergüenza, y un sonrojo pinto sus mejillas…

- Gusto en conocerte Yugi, al llegar a la escuela te voy a presentar a mis amigos…

- ¿He?

- No me pongas esa cara, desde este momento tu eres mi amigo…-le dice el rubio para confirmar los pensamiento de Yugi…

El chico se sentía feliz, de ese encuentro, ya que en unos cuantos minutos habia hecho a un amigo y por como se miraba Joey, sabia de que el iba a convertirse en un buen amigo…lo sentía en su corazón…

Mientras tanto en la casa, Yami estaba acompañado por la única persona que aun la habitaba y esa era el anciano Moto, el espíritu miraba curioso cada movimiento hecho por aquel hombre de baja altura y avanzada edad, ya que al ver las cajas, los juguetes y lo mas importante las carta de monstruos de duelo, supo que lo que habia visto aquella noche eran los utensilios de la tienda del anciano…

Pasada la mañana y a eso de las 10 la tienda abrió sus puertas, Solomon estaban muy entusiasmado, tanto como lo estaba Yami, al poder ver a otras personas aparte de los que ya residían en el lugar…

Al poco tiempo los clientes comenzaron a llegar, a pesar de los rumores de la casa las personas llegaban curiosas al ver lo que aquella tienda vendía…los duelistas no pudieron faltan; intentando conseguir buenas cartas para su baraja y no se equivocaban en aquella modesta tienda, tenían cartas muy valiosas que ni en la mas popular tienda de la ciudad habían logrado conseguir…

- ¿Cuándo pide por esta carta?...

Pregunto un muchacho de unos 25 años, mientras le mostraba una carta de trampa al anciano, el le dijo el precio al muchacho y el joven se sorprendió de que tan poderosa carta fueran tan barata…

- Me la llevo…-dijo el chico, el anciano sonrió, ya que esa era la primera venta de muchas que haría en el día

"_Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que miraba tantas cosas diferentes, habían algunos objetos presentes en aquella tienda que me parecían muy interesantes, también habían otros que jamás habia visto, todo lo que aquel anciano tenia en su tienda me era impactante, sentía deseo de tocar las cosas, de jugar con ellas…pero sabia que eso no podría ser posible, por el momento_"

- Este será un buen día, solo espero que Yugi le este yendo igual de bien que a mi…-pensó el anciano, al escuchar mencionar al chico, Yami detuvo su fascinación y miro por uno momentos al anciano…

- Yo también lo espero, cuídate Yugi…_aibou_…-dijo aquel espíritu, mientras miraba por la ventana del establecimiento y en el cielo, las nubes formaban la silueta de Yugi…

Mientras tanto en la escuela, como lo prometió Joey les presento a los demás de la pandilla Duke, Ryou y Tristan, los tres chicos miraban curiosos al nuevo alumno aunque al poco rato se les fue haciendo mas y mas simpático, en verdad Yugi tenia la habilidad de ganarse fácilmente el corazón de las personas…Yami era muestra de ello…

- Comeremos juntos Yugi…-le sugirió Tristan, mientras le sonreirá al chico, y el aceptaba con gusto de que sus nuevos amigos lo estuvieran invitando…

- Solo espero que el reloj se apresure de una vez y marque las 12, tengo hambre…-gruño Joey, dando ligeros golpes en su asiento, siendo muy bien sentidos por Yugi que estaba delante de el…

- Joey calmate, estas lastimando a Yugi…-le regaño Duke aun lado de Joey, mientras que de lejos Ryou solo sonría al ver a sus amigos, discutir, algo muy común en ellos…

Como el rubio lo deseo, en unos minutos la campana del receso sonó, indicando a los estudiantes podían tomar sus ansiados alimentos y mas para Joey que tenia un apetito voraz…

- Comida…prepare por hay te voy…

- Siempre se comporta de esa forma…-pregunto Yugi con una gotita tras su cabeza, los demás chicos asienten…-dios…

- Vamos Yugi, es mejor apresurarnos si no nos quedaremos sin puesto…-le sugirió Ryou yendo con los demás al comedor…

- Apresúrate viejo, no quiero que te me quedes atrás…

Le regaño Tristan a Yugi que se habia entretenido con sus libros…el chico apresuro el paso, aunque correr fue mala idea, ya que al hacerlo choco de frente con una persona

- Dios…-dijo Yugi con algo de pesar, ya que habia caído sentado en el piso, eso le dolió verdaderamente su parte posterior…

- Fíjate por donde corres enano…-le regaño el chico con quien habia chocado…

- Oye cretino a mi no me vas a insultar…-aunque al escuchar el insulto Yugi se paro de una sola vez y encaro aquel chico alto de ojos azules…

- Un insignificante niño se me opone…-dijo aquel joven de cabellera castaña mirando con desprecio al chico…

- Y tu, no te burlas de mi estatura ¿me escuchaste?

Yugi miraba serio aquel chico a pesar de que el castaño, tenia unos 40 centímetros mas que el, no iba a permitir que nadie…absolutamente nadie lo humillara y se burlara de su estatura, eso era algo que siempre lo hacia enfurecer…

- Dios Yugi- dijo Tristan preocupado al ver la escena, ya que si el joven ojiazul decidía atacar a Yugi le iba ir muy mal…

Mientras tanto Yugi y el castaño no dijeron nada, el joven con uniforme impecable y que traía un portafolio color blanco a un lado, miraba con desprecio al pelirrojo y el miraba serio sin siquiera inmutarse por la mirada que le lanzaba, el otro chico mucho mas alto y fuerte que el…

- _Baka_…

Fue lo único que Yugi le dijo y paso de largo al castaño, mientras que el se quedaba atónito mirándolo, ya que no habia sabido de alguien, aparte de Joey que se le hubiera opuesto, sentía que Yugi era especial y por eso mismo…

- Vas hacer mío Moto…-dijo con malicia, mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria a la de Yugi…

- Yugi eso fue espectacular…aunque bastante tonto…pero espectacular…-animo Duke. Al ver la su amigo llegar junto a ellos…

- Fuiste muy valiente Yugi, Kaiba-san se quedo sin habla cuando te le opusiste…-le dijo Ryou mientras los 4 chicos caminaban rumbo al restaurante…

- Aunque no vuelvas hacerlo Yugi, ese ricachón es capas de matarte si te le opones…

- No me da miedo…-dijo Yugi serio, ya que era verdad, lo que menos iba a sentir era miedo ante alguien que lo quería hacer menos…-es un cobarde además, solo por que ve que soy de baja estatura se cree en derecho de burlarse, eso no se lo voy a permitir…

Dijo Yugi con un tono amenazante, hasta los chicos se sorprendieron, ya que ese no era el Yugi que habían conocido, tierno e indefenso, este era uno muy diferente, otro más desafiante y sin miedo a nada…

- Muchachos por aquí…-los 4 llegaron el comedor, el rubio los vio y movía su mano, para que sus amigos lograran localizarlo entre todos los demás estudiantes que ya tomaban sus almuerzos…-dios por que se tardaron tanto…-los regaño el rubio, que por el retraso, aun no habia podido hacer su pedido…

- Es que Yugi tubo un problema con Kaiba…-le dijo Tristan en tono preocupado…

- Problemas con el ricachón… ¿que te hizo ese gato sarnoso Yugi?- el rubio parecía un hermano mayor, protegiendo a su hermanito indefenso…

- Nada, Yugi le dio su merecido…-le dijo Duke, dándole la victoria a su amigo…

- Ten mucho cuidado Yugi…-le dijo el rubio a su amigo, los demás chicos sabían por que…-Kaiba no perdona, y si te le opusiste ya debes de estar en su lista negra, así que ándate con mucho cuidado…-le dijo el rubio en tono misterioso

- Joey tiene razón Yugi, Kaiba-san es peligroso, todos en la escuela lo saben muy bien…

- Yo me le he opuesto muchas veces y el cretino siempre termina dándome grabes palizas…aunque eso a mi no me importa, Joey Wheeler es muy fuerte como para sucumbir a sus deseos…-dijo Joey orgulloso, al hacer alarde de su fuerza

- ¿Qué deseos Joey?...-pregunto el pelirrojo, curioso a su amigo que estaba aun lado, y este solo se sonrojaba y negaba frenéticamente…

- Deseos de superioridad, ¿Qué pensabas?...es mejor pedir la comida que tengo hambre… - cambio el tema…

Mientras que Yugi solo levantaba una ceja, su amigo le estaba ocultando algo…algo que iba averiguar muy pronto…mientras tanto era mejor hacer caso y pedir algo de comer ya que el también tenia mucha hambre…

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, en la mesa de los chicos ya no se toco mas el tema de Kaiba y solo se dedicaron a comer, mientras que Yugi comía sentía a cada momento que alguien lo observaba, miraba a todos lados, pero no habia nadie, eso lo estaba preocupando, ya que sabia que alguien lo vigilaba estaba seguro de ello, aunque le daba mucho averiguar de que quien se trataba, ya que si se ocultaba, no podía tener buenas intenciones…

Mientras tanto aquel ser misterioso, vigilaba a Yugi con fascinación, le habia encantado el joven pelirrojo y su vista no podía ser apartada de el, en todo el almuerzo habia estado mirándolo, sabia que el no podía verlo ya que estaba muy bien escondido…desde que conoció a Yugi y se le opuso en aquella pelea, algo en el le encanto y ahora que se habia encaprichado con el pequeño; no lo iba a dejar hasta que obtuviera lo que quería…lo que de Joey, jamás habia podido obtener…

- Esta vez, el rey volverá atacar…

Dijo aquel joven, que miraba oculto entre las puertas del comedor sin siquiera ser molestado, ya que por su dinero el mismo era quien financiaba la escuela así que todos sus caprichos eran cumplidos, como estar ahí detrás de la puerta mirando a Yugi…

En unos instantes la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó, Yugi y los demás se apresuraron para dejar sus bandejas, sacar sus libros y comenzar con la clase de biología…

- Ra detesto la biología, con todo eso de la fotosíntesis, que las moléculas, que las ranas…todas esas cosas que no entiendo…-a Joey le salio una nubecita gris al solo pensar en el año anterior, en que biología le dio tanto que hacer y por poco deja el año escolar por esa materia…-además aquí será mucho mas difícil que en secundaria…-seguía el rubio de negativo…

- Vamos nos tienes a todos nosotros que te ayudaremos…-todos los chicos asintieron…-estudiaremos juntos, para que no repruebes-lo animo Duke y al rubio eso le trajo nuevas esperanzas…

- Además yo soy muy bueno en biología te ayudare Joey…-le dijo Yugi sonriendo…

- Son los mejores amigos que he tenido…gracias…-el rubio abrazo a los chicos que pudo, y los cuales eran Duke y Yugi, ambos se sonrojaron, ya que sus demás compañeros, se le estaban quedando mirando como bichos raros, antes las muestras tan de afecto de parte de Joey…

La clase de biología dio inicio y para mala suerte de Joey su compañero de laboratorio no fue Yugi, si no Tristan…y para el pelirrojo fue peor ya que Seto Kaiba fue quien estaría con el resto del curso…

- Dios que estaré pagando…-dijo Yugi al ver los fríos ojos azules que lo miraban…-si me vuelves a decir enano, te vas arrepentir…-le amenazo el chico y eso le hizo mucha gracias a Kaiba, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien se le habia opuesto…

- Pobre Yugi…-dijo Duke que le toco de compañero Ryou, el quizás no era el mejor en biología, pero tampoco era malo así que ambos muchachos se complementarían muy bien

Aunque para Yugi, tener a Seto Kaiba de compañero no iba hacer fácil ni agradable para el, contando que ni siquiera lo soportaba, serian los peores meses de su vida, y hora Kaiba lo mirada con esa cara de idiota y con sonrisa sarcástica que ponía nervioso a Yugi…

- Si no dejas de mirarme así, haré que te comas la rana…-le dijo el chico enojado, ya que estaban por disecar una rana en su práctica, eso a Kaiba se le hacia gracioso…

- Eres muy lindo cuando te enojas…-le dijo con una sonrisa, ¿Lindo? A que rayos estaba refiriéndose con eso…acaso este chico era…

Para suerte de Yugi, biología paso rápido y el joven CEO ya no le hizo ningún comentario mas, las demás clases pasaron tranquilas, aunque la mirada del castaño jamás se despego de Yugi, el lo sabia y lo hacia ponerse nervioso, por el hecho que lo vigilaran todo el tiempo, no le agradaba.

Pero por fin la campana de salida sonó y los alumnos luego de guardar sus útiles salieron apresurados de la escuela, a pesar de haber sido el primer día todos estaban ansiosos por estar en casa…

- ¿Oigan que harán luego de la escuela?...-todos menos Joey, para el llegar a su casa era un infierno…

- Hay tarea Joey…-le dijo Ryou, sabiendo lo que su amigo le pasaba pero tampoco se podía descuidar el estudio

- Yo iré a mi casa, luego de hacer la tarea ayudare a mi abuelo con su negocio…-dijo Yugi a ir caminando con sus amigos en los pasillos de su escuela

- ¿Negocio? ¿Que negocio?- pregunto Tristan curioso seguido de Duke, quien también tenia un negocio

- Es una tienda de juegos, ahí mi abuelo vende diferentes figuras y cartas del duelos de monstruos ¿Han escuchado de ese juego?...

- Yo si he jugado muchas veces, hasta invente un juego con los dados que se parece mucho a duelos de monstruos. Aunque este se llama dados de los calabozos, Joey lo jugo y perdió una apuesta conmigo…-Duke sonrió al pensar de cómo habia hecho al rubio, ponerse un curioso disfraz de perro

- Cállate, además yo ni siquiera conocía las reglas y como ese bobo juego tu lo diseñaste lo conocías perfectamente…

- Gane y eso es lo que importa

- Cretino…

- Chicos no se peleen…

- Esta bien Yugi…-le lanzo mirada asesina a Duke, aunque luego cambio ya que una idea llego a su mente…- ¿oye Yugi nos permitirías ir a la tienda de tu abuelo? veras estoy aprendiendo a jugar duelo de monstruos quiero cartas nuevas

- ¿Joey y te va a alcanzar con el salario de repartidor de periódicos que tienes?

Joey le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Tristan, por hacer ese comentario, como para hacerlo sentir menos

- Oye viejo, yo solo preguntaba, no era para que te enojaras…auch…

Protesto Tristan mientras se sobaba un poco la cabeza, en el lugar lastimado por el rubio…mientras discutían sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta estaban yendo en la dirección que Yugi habia tomado, su discusión los distrajo y sin que el chico los invitara de un momento a otro estaban frente a la casa…

- Llegamos…-dijo el pelirrojo acelerando su paso y llegando al lugar

- ¿He?...

Los chicos pararon sus discusiones y miraron la cosa, con ese rotulo de letras azules que tenia escrito "_Tienda de juegos Kame_"…no era el rotulo, ni el nombre de la tienda, lo que los habia impresionado si no donde estaba. En la casa mas famosa de todo el vecindario, por todas las historias terroríficas que se contaban sobre ella…

- ¿No van a entrar?...-dijo Yugi al ver que sus amigos, no lo seguían- a mi abuelito les dará gusto conocerlos…-le sonrió pero ellos estaban atónitos y solo miraban de arriba abajo la casa, sin siquiera intentar entrar…-Vamos muchachos…

El chico, empujo a sus amigos hasta que todos estaban frente a la casa, el lugar se miraba muy concurrido, por los clientes que estaban visitando el negocio del abuelo de Yugi. Ya que a pesar de las historias de la casa estaba en buena ubicación donde los peatones, podían detenerse y echar un vistazo lo que ahí se vendía. Igualmente, podían hacerlo las personas con vehículo, ya que habia cerca un estacionamiento…

- ¿Oye viejo no te da miedo vivir aquí?...-le dijo Joey sin siquiera entrar…- ¿No has sabido de las historias?

- ¿Del chico que murió?...-todos asintieron…-la verdad si, pero no me asusta tenemos dos semanas de haber llegado con mi abuelo y no ha pasado nada extraño…-vengan les mostrare, lo que tiene mi abuelito en la tienda

El muchacho entro, los otros chicos no se sintieron con valor, pero al ver a muchas personas dentro se animaron y entraron con algo de temor, miraron dentro y el lugar parecía normal, como una casa común y corriente, aunque se notaba un poco mas acogedora, ya que a pesar que Yugi les comento que solo vivía con su abuelo, cada detalle en las paredes, los adornos en las mesas, los muebles, todo tenia un toque especial que hacia aquel lugar acogedor y calido…

Debido a esto los chicos se animaron a entrar, con algo de temor aun solo esperando que Yugi llegara por ellos para presentarles, a su abuelo, ya que el chico habia ido a la habitación donde el abuelo estaba atendiendo a sus clientes…

- Ya vine abuelito…-le dijo el niño mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al atareado anciano, y en otra esquina la figura de un chico se vio reflejada y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, al ver llegar al niño…

- Yugi te estuve esperando…-le dijo con emoción, al verlo…-sabes las cosas que vende tu abuelo, son muy geniales, me encajaría poder tocarlas y jugar con ellas…

- Abuelito, traje a unos amigos de la escuela…-el anciano sonrió al escuchar que su nieto, habia hecho amigos tan rápido, igualmente aquel espíritu sonrió al saber que el niño estaba feliz por sus nuevos amigos- quieren conocer tu negocio están en la sala ¿Puedo traerlos?…

Solomon no dudo ni un momento y asintió, Yugi sonrió y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los chicos y los guió hasta el establecimiento del anciano, donde el estaba un poco atareado con la concurrida clientela, que habia en el lugar, pero aun así se las arreglo para atender a los nuevos amigos de su nieto…

- No te vamos entretener mucho abuelo…-el anciano negó, para que los chicos supieran que no lo molestaban…-ellos son mis nuevos amigos…el es Joey, Duke, Tristan y Ryou…-dijo el niño alegre al presentar a los cuatro chicos, ellos por su parte hicieron reverencia y saludaron al anciano…

- Hola jóvenes, soy Solomon Moto y me da gusto conocerlos…-le dijo mientras que los saludaba de manos a cada uno…

- A nosotros también nos da gusto conocerlos…-sin que ellos lo supieran aquel espíritu, miraba muy atento a los extraños

- Son unos jóvenes agradables…-le sonrió a Yugi- les agradas mucho y te estiman de igual manera…

Le dijo Yami, ya que el siendo espíritu podía percibir mejor que nadie la calidad de alma de las personas y estos chicos tenían un alma bondadosa, aunque en unos ellos percibió una presencia mas…su mirada se concentro en el albino, le parecía extraño veía a un chico pero sentía la energía de dos personas…

Iba a decir algo, justo cuando un chico apareció en la entrada de la tienda se trataba de un chico alto de cabello castaño, piel broceada y ojos azules, además de que llevaba el mismo uniforme de Yugi...

- ¿Es otro amigo tuyo Yugi?- le pregunto el anciano a su nieto y este solo gruño en fastidio, indicando que no era ninguna persona agradable para el, y tampoco para sus amigos, ya que miraban serios al chico

- ¿Acaso no hay nadie, que atienda en esa tienda mediocre?…-gruño el castaño, que acaba de llegar, haciendo alarde de su superioridad…

- Oye gato sarnoso, ¿por que no te largas?…

Le gruño Joey y todos los demás lo miraban serios y enojados, Yugi no era la excepción, aunque el anciano Moto; veía confundido el actuar de los muchachos, al igual que Yami que se le acerco aquel joven castaño y lo examino rodeándolo un poco para verlo mejor, y sintió la energía maligna que emanaba…

- Por los dioses…-se extraño mucho al sentir tan fuerte la presencia…-Yugi no te le acerques este sujeto es peligroso…

- Solo vengo a ver las cartas, que tiene eso de malo…además no esperaba encontrarme, al lindo Yugi aquí…-el mencionado solo le lanzo mirada desafiante, anunciando su desagrado ante el comentario…

- Si te acercas a Yugi un solo centímetro mas de lo que debes te vas arrepentir…

Le dijo Yami con odio al escuchar el cumplido que le hizo a su protegido y aparte de su protegido, también era la persona que comenzaba a gustarle mas de lo que se imagino, así que otro chico en su vida lo hacia poner celoso…

- Si te a través hacerle daño a Yugi yo…-la mano de Yami comenzó a brillar, alistándose para un ataque, si el tipo se acercaba mas de lo que debía a Yugi se iba arrepentir…

- Pero como aquí, solo dejan entrar a perdedores, es mejor que me marche cuando esta gentuza… no este… volveré…

Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, lanzándoles miradas asesinas a los amigos de Yugi y luego a el le guiño un ojo…Yugi solo hizo puchero, volteando su rostro a otra parte para que Kaiba no lo notara…

- Maldito Kaiba…-dijo Joey furioso…-ten cuidado Yugi, ese sujeto ya te tiene en la mira y no descansara hasta lograr sus objetivos…-le dijo el rubio, sin entrar en detalles pero, el pelirrojo comenzaba a suponer a que objetivos se refería…

- Muchachos, bienvenidos a la tienda y pueden ver cuanto quieran…-les dijo Solomon, nervioso por que los ánimos aun estaban tensos, por la visita tan inesperada de Kaiba…

El tiempo paso y la noche cubrió con su manto las avenidas de Domino, en la casa tienda el joven pelirrojo despendía a sus amigos, que se les habia pasado muy rápido el tiempo, mirando las cartas, figuras, juegos en fin todo lo que en la tienda del anciano vendía…luego hicieron los 5 sus deberes…y para agradecerle al anciano la hospitalidad, luego de eso los chicos les ayudaron a atender a los clientes, al anciano el que le pareció mas eficiente fue Joey… y luego de la cena, los chicos regresaron a sus hogares…

Los 4 caminaron unos momentos, aunque luego al doblar en una esquina el albino iba a tomar un camino diferente, se despidió de sus amigos, los cuales siguieron por su camino y Ryou con el suyo…cuando de pronto una figura traslucida apareció a su lado…

- ¿Lo sentiste?...-le pregunto Ryou, a aquel joven mucho mas alto que el, a pesar de ser muy parecido a albino, este joven traslucido se notaba mayor…

- Si y también lo vi…-le dijo el mayor…-aunque el también sintió mi presencia pero no logro verme

- ¿Te ocultaste bien?

- Si también mi magia…

- Tenemos que andarnos con cuidado…

- No te preocupes Ryou no es maligno, lo se… la verdad su esencia se me hizo conocida, aunque no se donde…

- Entonces habrá que averiguar más al respecto…

Mientras tanto, Yugi subía a su habitación y en ella apareció su joven visitante, se notaba con una expresión seria en el rostro, de aquella traslucida figura…

- Estupido Kaiba…-gruño el pelirrojo, mientras se iba quitando sus zapatos para luego ir a su guardarropa por su pijama…-nunca me va ha dejar en paz, por que rayos tuve que chocar con en el…

- Ese idiota quiere quitarme tu cariño Yugi…-se le acerco Yami y le hablaba a Yugi mientras el buscaba su pijama…-y no se lo voy a permitir…

Aquel joven, dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa…golpe que Yugi pudo escuchar…dejo de buscar y rápidamente miro a donde se habia producido, pero no habia nadie mas que el…

- Dios, creo que ya me estoy enloqueciendo…-pensó mientras se tomaba la frente y luego concentraba su vista a buscar lo que necesitaba

- No voy a permitir, que nadie podrá alejarte de mi…además Yugi ese tipo lo único que esta buscando, es aprovecharse de ti… el es maligno entiende…-le dijo Yami al oído al muchacho y el parecía no escucharle…-espero que alguna vez logres notar mi presencia si no…será muy tarde para mi…quiero que me conozcas, que logremos ser amigos y quizás algo mas…por que sabes Yugi…yo…yo…te amo…

Luego el chico desapareció…mientras que Yugi sentía una sensación muy extraña recorrerlo, se estremeció y ahora era cuando comenzaba a pensar que quizás los relatos eran ciertos y que en aquella casa habitaba alguien mas que solo ellos…

- El plan esta marchando a la perfección…-de pronto apareció aquella maléfica figura mirando a Yugi, que entraba al baño para ducharse y luego dormir…-pronto vas a sufrir mi venganza Atemu…y donde mas te duele…

Sin que el chico lo escuchara ni supera de los planes maléficos de aquel malvado, el estaba tranquilamente en el baño quitándose la ropa, para entrar a ducharse.

Luego abrió la regadera y comenzaba a pensar en los sucesos del día, aunque Kaiba fue uno de sus pensamientos, en el que mas se concentraba era en lo que sintió hacia tan solo unos momentos… no sabia del por que se habia estremecido, ni que presencia habían sentido, aunque solo al pensarlo lo emocionaba, no sabia por que, ya que ni siquiera sabia de quien se trataba pero sentía que le encantaría descubrirlo…

**CONTINUARA………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente! Antes que nada…**FELIZ AÑO**…!...siendo el haberme desaparecido en este fic, pero es que ya se me habia acabado la inspiración, por eso cambiamos de terror a suspenso, no me siento muy terrorífica, como para que les de miedo la historia…

YAMI: Espero que nos disculpen, y que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana…

HOLLY: Gracias a las peticiones de algunos de los lectores en especial a la de _Katsuy Akano_ logre inspirarme y subir un chap nuevo…

YUGI: Ojala y les haga gustado, que nos los hagan saber por un reviews…

YAMI: Mientras tanto agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Dagel, La Neko, Sora Naekino y Vioinu**

HOLLY: Gracias a Dagel por la idea y espero chica que hayas notado tu idea, en la parte en que un joven extraño aparece hablando con Ryou…jajaja…

YAMI: Ra lo que faltaba…-con mano en la frente…

HOLLY: Bueno gente nos despedimos, esperamos que les haya gustado el chap…

YUGI: **Dejen reviews…**

**¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Chapter 4: Los Dias Pasan

"**MY DIARY"**

**CAPITULO 4: "LOS DÍAS PASAN"**

"_Ya habían sido pasado mas de dos semanas desde que Yugi comenzó asistir a su nueva escuela en Domino, y en todo aquel tiempo yo no me había podía hacerme notar, creo que el nerviosismo y este nuevo sentimiento, que existía en mi interior me hacia dejar pasar el tiempo sin quererlo, ya que estaba muy conciente; que si el se enteraba, de mi presencia quizás actuaría como los demás y se alejaría de mi lado, pero mi tiempo se acortaba y el plazo de los dioses se aproximada, no me quedo mas opción, que una noche tomar el valor para rebelarme en sus sueños…_

_Mientras esperaba a que el durmiera, lo observa desde la cama de su habitación, escribir en su diario, es increíble que el le guste tanto escribir en el suyo, como yo escribo en el mío, cada sonrisa, y cada suspiro me hacían sonrojar, eso que el aun no sabia de mi, seguramente si lo supiera me habría puesto mas nervioso…"_

Yugi estaba escribiendo en su diario lo único que lo acompañaba (Según el) era la tenue luz de lámpara, pero estaba acostumbrado a escribir de esa forma que su vista ya se habia acostumbrado, todas las noches hacia lo mismo, luego de acabar con sus tareas, se ponía a escribir en su diario a relatar los sucesos del día…buenos y malos…

- Los días en mi nueva escuela, han sido muy tranquilos y divertidos, nos estamos conocido con Joey, Tristan, Ryou y Duke, cada día que pasa nos hacemos mas amigos, en verdad te agradezco dios y mama que me hayan permitido conocer a estos chicos, que cada vez se ganan mi cariño. Desde que llegue a domino me sentí tan solo, por tu ausencia mama…

Una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla del muchacho, Yami lo noto y quiso haber algo para aliviar su tristeza, se levanto de la cama, pero cuando se acerco a Yugi el, no logro tocarlo, eso lo entristeció ya que lo hacia recordar cada vez, que el no estaba vivo y de que Yugi jamás podría liberarlo de su encierro…

- El único inconveniente ha sido Kaiba…dios no entiendo que se trae ese sujeto conmigo, cada vez que lo veo o cada vez que trabajamos juntos en el laboratorio, solo sirve para que me diga sus estupideces, no entiende mis indirectas tan directas, no entiende mis disgustos, mis gestos, mis reclamos, nada a pesar de que todos lo consideran el chico mas listo, yo me convenzo mas que solo es un _baka_ que quiere aprovecharse de mi…

Yami se acerco otra vez y se acuclillo al frente de Yugi y comenzó a hablarle como si el le escuchara…

- Yo jamás permitiré que ese sujeto te haga daño Yugi, confía en mi yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte…me dulce angel… si tan solo pudiera tocar tu rostro que debe de ser tan suave como la seda…si tan solo pudieras escuchar mi voz, y reconfortarte con mis palabras… si tan solo…-Yami bajo la mirada, ya que al pensar, de que no podía tocar a Yugi lo hacia regresar a su realidad y del hecho de que quizás jamás podría ser un espíritu libre…

- Desde que llegamos a esta casa, he sentido como aquellas historias que me contaron, sobre esta casa no son falsas, como pensaba en verdad en este lugar hay una presencia…-el espíritu se sorprendió…-cuando estuve inconciente aquellos días en que me enferme sentí que alguien, que no era mi abuelo, me estaba cuidando…-sonrió, ya que al recordar lo calida que se sintió una mano que lo tocaba cuando tenia fiebre, lo hacia emocionarse…-se que esta presencia no es maligna, al contrario siento que se ha convertido en mi guardián, quizás esa presencia es la que no ha permitido a Kaiba lleve a cabo sus planes, ya que no le costaría trabajo cumplirlos con un chico tan débil como lo soy…

- No yugi te equivocas jamás conocí a nadie tan fuerte como tu…-le dijo Yami a pesar que no lo escuchaba, el se quería hacerse notar…

- Si en este momento estas aquí…-el chico dejo de escribir y miro en su habitación, que a su vista no habia mas persona presente que el…-te digo muchas gracias por estar a mi lado, por cuidarme cuando enferme, por defenderme cuando Kaiba vino a la tienda…-Yami estaba sorprendido, Yugi lo habia sentido también esa vez. No podía creerlo…-quiero conocerte, y si me escuchas, se que quizás no te puedes hacer notar en estos momentos pero…hazlo en mis sueños, te doy los sueños de esta noche, para que te comuniques…por favor quiero saber de ti…

El chico dejo la pluma, con la que habia estado escribiendo, se sentía muy cansado, aunque también emocionado, quizás el espíritu lo habría escuchado y se comunicaría con el, deseaba conocerlo, deseaba darles las gracias cara a cara, y no solo al viento. A pesar que Yami lo hubiera escuchado y muy dentro de si, también se sentía emocionado que el pequeño no le tuviera miedo, y de que quería conocerlo….

- _Onegai_…al menos dime tu nombre, para saber a quien darles las gracias…-dijo mientras se iba a acomodando en la cama y se cubría con las mantas…-one…gai…-con eso ultimo el chico se fue quedando dormido, hasta que cayo en un profundo sueño…

Yami no sabia que pensar o que decir, estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de Yugi, luego una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, las palabras del pequeño también lo habían llenado de esperanza, ya que si el se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, significaba de que Yugi podía ser la persona que buscaba y quien lo liberaría…

- Mi Yugi esta noche tú y yo nos conoceremos…

Dijo el traslucido pelirrojo, mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente del muchacho, cerraba sus ojos, y sus manos comenzaran a brillar y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse a fundirse con el sueño del chico…

Sin que el espíritu se diera cuenta esta siendo observado, en verdad lo estaba siendo desde hacia mucho rato, desde que Yugi comenzó a escribir y luego recito aquellas palabras, el espirito crujió sus dientes al recordarlas, no le convenía que Atemu y Yugi se conocieran, ya que el estaba muy conciente que el pequeño era el elegido y por eso lo que menos quería, era que el joven espíritu dejara la casa, ya que si lo hacia su venganza quedaría sin cumplirse, tenia que actuar pronto…

Yami fue trasportado al sueño de Yugi, el cual era uno muy agradable, los colores vivos y los muchos paisajes, dejaban en claro lo inocente que era aquel niño, ya que los sueños son espejos del alma y solo en ellos se podía saber como era la persona…y Yugi era y se comportaba como un chico inocente dejando en claro la pureza de su alma…

- ¿Donde estará?…

Se pregunto el espíritu, se sentía muy emocionado ya que esa será la primera vez en que Yugi y el se verían cara a cara y el pequeño podría conocerlo finalmente, solo deseaba que las palabras que yugi dijo fueran ciertas y de que el pequeño no le tuviera miedo, era lo que menos deseaba…

Escucho unas sonrisas que inundaban el lugar, las siguió y logro encontrar el lugar donde provenían, en uno de sus paisajes estaba Yugi y sus amigos riendo alegremente, parecían divertirse Yami sintió tanta ternura al ver a la persona que amaba sonriendo, y divertirse con sus amigos…

Por un momento olvido ser espíritu…olvido estar en un sueño…olvido todo… y lo ubico que existía, era aquel hermoso ser llamado Yugi Moto, el chico que sin saberlo le habia robado su corazón…

- Fuiste muy valiente Yugi, Kaiba con esto dejara de molestarte…-el pelirrojo sonrió al traer a su mente, que le habia hecho al castaño, el cual por la humillación habia salido de la escuela… (Bueno eso al menos en su sueño, ya que era precisamente eso lo que el deseaba para la realidad)…

- Eres mi héroe viejo…-bromeo Joey dándole palmaditas a Yugi, y este solo sonreía alegre…

- "_En ese momento no sabia si acercarme a o no, ya que la reacción que pudiera tener Yugi, que tal si cuando me presentara el huía, que tal si despertaba, que tal si le daba tanto miedo que le decía a su abuelo que se marcharan…eso no podía soportarlo…me di media vuelta era mejor vivir en el anonimato que sufrir la ausencia de Yugi…pero luego escuche una voz_…"

- _Onegai_ deseo conocerte…-era Yugi el que hablaba, su voz resonaba por todo el sueño…-quiero darte las gracias…al menos permíteme conocer tu nombre…_onegai_…

- "_Al escuchar esa suplica, no me quedo mas opción que tomar valor de donde pude y regresar, si Yugi me quería conocer no me podía negar a eso, ya que yo también deseaba con todo mi corazón que el supiera de mi_…"

Justo cuando Yami iba dar a un paso para encontrarse con Yugi, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, la pared donde estaba escondido desapareció y Yami apareció en un bosque, donde en la lejanía se escuchaba una cascada, decidió seguirla, ya que también se escuchaban las risas de Yugi, y si habia tomado la decisión de presentarse con el, nada haría que se retractara…

Al poco tiempo, logro llegar a donde se escuchaba el sonido de la cascada, se sorprendió al ver el hermoso paisaje, las aguas cristalinas, la vegetación y el refrescante aroma a flores que se sentía en el aire, respiro profundamente y luego de tanto tiempo de no importar hacerlo, aquel aire que llevo a sus pulmones, pudo percibir el refrescante roció de las aguas, y el olor a flores que estaba en el ambiente, cerro sus ojos para sentir mas profundamente esa sensación, habían sido tantos años de no sentir nada, que no quería que nada le estropeara aquel momento…

Estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta que atrás de el estaba Yugi, acompañado de una bella mujer de cabellos castaños, la cual tenia la cabeza del chico recostaba en su regazo y le daba suaves caricias en su cabello, Yami escucho unas risas atrás suyo, se congelo al escucharlas, ya que una de ellas logro reconocerlas, volteo a ver muy decidió atrás suyo, de quien se trataba y miro la escena…

- "_Yugi tenia los ojos cerrados, por ello no se percato de mi presencia pero si la mujer que lo acompañaba, que por la foto que habia visto antes en la mesa del escritorio del chico, supe que se trataba de su madre, sonreí al verlos, aunque me dio algo de nostalgia, ya que recordé a mi propia madre que me daba esas caricias cuando era un niño, y tenia miedo por alguna pesadilla…la señora me sonrió y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que me acercara, Yugi tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía estar dormido así que el no sabia aun, que yo estaba presente_…"

- Mi Yugi, tengo que irme…-el espíritu detuvo sus pasos…-pero te dejo en buena compañía…

Ella le sonrió y se levanto sosteniendo la cabeza del chico entre sus manos, pidiéndole a Yami en tono suave que se acercara y que ocupara el lugar que ella tenia…el espíritu se sonrojo pero asintió, se sentó en la banca aun lado de Yugi, y aquella mujer puso la cabeza de su hijo en las piernas del espíritu.

Yami tenia el rostro sonrojado, y se sorprendió cuando la mujer le dio un beso en la frente y luego le susurro al odio…

- Te encargo a mi tesoro…-con eso ella desapareció envuelta en un resplandeciente resplandor blanco…Yugi se acomodo un poco en las piernas del espíritu y sonrió, ya que lo reconoció…

- ¿Eres tu no es verdad?...-le dijo sonriendo, Yami no supo que contestar…-lo sabia, te esperaba…-le dijo sin abrir los ojos y solo descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Yami…-mami dijo que vendrías, que tenias temor por mi reacción…

- _"Me sorprendí mucho, como no iba hacerlo si Yugi me estaba relatando con tanta naturalidad mis temores, como podía ser posible que su madre supiera todas esas cosas, me convencía de que ella estaba ahí para cuidarlo, y de que yo no me habia percatado de su presencia…era extraño ya que por lo general, yo me percataba de cualquier presencia que estuviera en la casa"_

- ¿Cómo te llamas?...-el me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, y baje mi mirada hasta ver su rostro, ahora podía tocarlo, y pude sentir que mis teorías eran ciertas, su rostro era mas suave que la seda, y sus cabellos tan hermosos, nunca antes sentí nada igual…

- Yami Atemu…-dijo en tono suave, mientras no sabia si seria bueno acariciarle la cabeza como lo hacia su madre…

- Hazlo no tengas miedo…-me dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos…- bueno como sabrás mi nombre es Yugi, y supe de tu presencia desde que enferme en nuestra nueva casa, que es donde tu vives…-Yami le estaba acariciando el cabello a Yugi, y el solo escuchaba lo que le pequeño relava…-sabes ahora que puedo sentir que eres real, no sabes lo alegre que me siento…

El chico se levanto y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para ver al espíritu, deseaba conocerlo, era su mas grande anhelo…al abrirlos por completo y contemplar aquel joven de 20 años, que en su sueño se miraba de carne y hueso, se sorprendió y mas que ese chico era muy parecido a el, aunque eso no le imparto vio lo atractivo y guapo que era aquel chico, se sonrojo al pensar eso…

- Vaya nunca pensé que fueras tan _kawaii_…hump…-se llevo una mano a la boca, eso no lo quería decir en voz alta… ¿Qué iba a prensar Yami de el?...

- Yo también pienso que tu eres un niño muy lindo…-tomo una mano de Yugi, y la llevo a su rostro…

- _Arigato_…-Yugi se sonrojo no sabia lo que le estaba pasando, pero conocer al espíritu le habia hecho tener en su cuerpo muchas reacciones que nunca habia sentido…-y dime Yami-kun, como hago para poder verte cuando este despierto…-el espíritu se sorprendió, el chico estaba muy conciente que ese era un sueño…

- Tienes que encontrar un artefacto que era mió, cuando estaba vivo…-dijo el espíritu mirando aun lado…

- ¿Recuerdas donde esta?...-Yugi hablaba con tanta naturalidad, que hasta parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a un espíritu…

- _Lie_…-Yami dijo con vergüenza, le hubiera gustado dar mas datos del paradero de ese artefacto pero no podía recordar donde estaba- solo recuerdo que cuando estaba vivo lo guarde muy bien en un compartimiento secreto de la casa, si encuentras ese artefacto y mi diario, lograras liberarme, tu y yo nos podemos conocer en el mundo real…aunque recuerda eso pequeño Yugi, a pesar de que tu no me veas yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

Yami se acerco a el chico y lo abrazo, el correspondió al abrazo rodeo sus brazos la cintura del espíritu y el pequeño coloco su rostro en el pecho del mas alto, pudo sentir los latidos del corazón del espíritu, se sorprendió al sentirlos ya que se suponía que el estaba muerto, como podía tener su corazón latiendo…

- Este es un sueño Yugi, aquí no hay nada imposible…-le dijo el, sin quererlo Yami también habia leído los pensamientos del chico…

- Buscare el objeto que me dices, no me rendiré hasta encontrarlo ya que lo mas deseo es que tu y yo nos conozcamos en el mundo real…

Yugi le sonrió y levanto su rostro para mirar al chico, los dos estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros del otro. No supieron por que ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros aun mas, en búsqueda de sus labios, justo cuando quedaron a solo unos milímetros de los labios del otro, tan cerca que hasta sus alientos podían ser percibidos, el tiempo caminaba mas lento que lo habitual y cuando Yami iba a tomar la iniciativa, algo paso, y de pronto salio del sueño de Yugi, y el ahora estaba aun lado de la cama, confundido, por el repentino cambio, y descubrió el motivo, Yugi habia despertado…

- Wow…

Se notaba la admiración de Yugi, toco sus mejillas y las sintió ligeramente calientes, aun luego de aquel sueño estaba sonrojado era increíble…aunque el despertador en la mesita de noche lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ya que indicaba que era hora de despertarse, lo apago y se dirigió a alistarse para ir a la escuela, como le hubiera gustado acabar con ese sueño…

Yami también estaba muy sorprendido, de cómo habia resultado todo en el sueño de Yugi, era increíble de que el pequeño supera tanto de el, como si alguien le hubiera contado todo, con tanto detalle aunque…recordando lo que habían dicho los dioses, de que este chico era especial, quizás a eso referían, de que el era muy perceptivo y se habia percatado de su presencia.

Le alegraba ya que el chico prometió ayudarlo, y en ningún momento demostró miedo, a pesar de saber que el era un espíritu, lo llenaba de esperanzas y de ilusión el hecho de algún dia poder conocerlo y hablar en el mundo real…

Minutos después, Yugi ya estaba bañado, perfumado y arreglado para ir a su nuevo dia de escuela…

- Deséame mucha suerte mami…-le dijo al retrato de su madre…-y Yami si estas aquí…me dio mucho gusto conocerte, ojala y ese sueño no sea el ultimo, en que tu y yo nos veamos, te juro que no me rendiré hasta encontrar lo que me dijiste, ya que quiero verte en este mundo también…

- Yo también lo deseo _aibou_…

Yami le sonrió, y sin saberlo Yugi le correspondía su sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mochila y se marchaba de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y su rostro se notaba muy iluminado esa mañana, su abuelo que estaba en el comedor lo noto…

- ¿Dormiste bien hijo…?- le pregunto el anciano, aunque por la sonrisa que tenia su nieto, eso era mas que evidente…

- Si abuelo…-le sonrió el chico mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas…-huele delicioso…- dijo al percibir el aroma de huevos revueltos, pan tostado y tocino que se sentía en el aire…

- Pues entonces come…-le dijo el anciano sirviéndole su porción al chico…-ya que tienes mucho que no comes bien…-ya que por lo general Yugi solo comía una fruta, todas las mañanas ya que siempre se le hacia tarde para el autobús…

Pasado el desayuno y luego que Yugi lavara los platos, se marcho rumbo a la parada del autobús, no sin antes despedirse de aquella persona que no podían ser vista por sus ojos…

- Volveré pronto Yami-kun…-dijo en su mente y luego cerro la puerta, se dirigió tranquilamente a la parada del autobús, aunque sin que el lo supiera estaba siendo observado…

Aquel lo habia seguido, desde que salio de la casa, las cosas no estaban resultando como lo esperaba, ya que Yami habia logrado darse conocer con el muchacho, y a el no parecía importarle que fuera un espíritu, al contrario parecía que quería conocerlo en el mundo real…eso no le convenía a sus planes…

- ¿Cómo estas Yugi?...-aquel lo observaba mientras uno de sus compañeros y amigos, llegaba con el a esperar el autobús, al parecer lo habia dio a buscar a su casa, pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió a la parada de autobús…

- ¿Qué tal Joey?...-la sonrisa en el rostro de Yugi era evidente…aquel sujeto lo noto y maldecía al ver que iluminado y alegre tenia el rostro aquel niño…

- Estas de buen humor esta mañana...-solo el que vigilaba sabía la razón…

- Si es que me han pasado tantas cosas…tuve un buen sueño…-sueño que el que vigilaba siempre quiso impedir pero por su incompetencia no pudo…

- ¿Y se puede saber de que se trato?...-de ver a un muerto…pensó aquel malvado sujeto…

- No me lo creerías…

- Claro que mortal podía creer una cosa así…-asevero el sujeto…

- Vamos cuéntame, no seas egoísta…

Para suerte de Yugi el autobús hizo su aparición, no quería contar su sueño, no por que le diera vergüenza, si no por que no le iban a creer y podían tildarlo de loco por imaginar una historia como lo fue su sueño…

- Ryou…-el rubio era de poca memoria, gran ventaja para Yugi…-¿Cómo estas amigo?...

Y así inicio una nueva conversación, el tema del sueño de Yugi no se toco en todo el camino a la escuela, y los temas que se trataron eran muy variados, hasta de una mordida de perro que le dieron en el trasero a Joey, hasta un choque que casi sufre Tristan…

El autobús paro frente a la escuela, y todos bajaron de el rápidamente, ya que las clases estaban próximas, y para desgracia de Yugi, en la primera hora habría laboratorio de biología, eso significaba, tener que ver cara a cara al engreído y antipático de Seto Kaiba…

- Esos insultos se quedan cortos amigo…-insultos que fueron escuchados por Joey, ya que sus casilleros quedaban muy próximos…

- Eso sujeto tiene un don, para hacerme cambiar de humor…-la sonrisa en el rostro de Yugi, parecía desvanecerse con solo recordar la sonrisa sarcástica y a veces llena de lujuria de Kaiba…

- El señorito perfección, no dejes de te afecte Yugi…-le dijo Duke que acababa de recoger sus libros, a su lado estaba Tristan y Ryou…

- Oye Tristan si no te aplicas vamos a reprobar…-le exigió Joey ya que el pobre rubio, le tenia tanto terror a las biologías, como amor a la comida…

- Quieres callarte, no me critiques que no ves que esta mañana casi te quedas sin compañero de laboratorio…-le dijo el moreno, refiriéndose a un choque que casi fue victima, si no fuera por sus reflejos los cuales hicieron que su moto se detuviera a tiempo el ya no estaría con vida…

- Ni que tuviéramos tanta suerte…-le dijo el rubio con malicia solo para molestar a su moreno amigo…

- Que fue lo que dijiste…-a Tristan le salio una venita a un lado, mientras peleaba verbalmente con Joey…

Los demás solo los miraban con una gotita en su cabeza, esos dos se querían tanto como decían odiarse, no era amor de pareja si no de hermanos, Joey era el menor de Tristan que le sacaba canas verdes y Tristan era el hermano mayor que reprendía a su hermanito por sus bromas…

Llegaron al laboratorio a solo unos minutos antes de sonar la campana, Yugi se sorprendió de que en la mesa donde por lo general siempre estaba antes que el Seto Kaiba, esa mañana no habría llegado, tendría suerte y ese dia Kaiba no llegaría…rogaba a dios por que así fuera, con eso su dia seria perfecto…

La campana sonó, y el resto de los estudiantes entro, minutos después el maestro, y ni rastros de Kaiba, eso ponía a Yugi feliz, tal vez esa mañana podría pasarla tranquila sin discutir con el castaño…

- Buenos días…-dijo una fría voz, Yugi supo de quien era

- No puede ser…

Yugi se llevo una mano a la frente, no tenia nunca suerte, y el castaño hizo su aparición tan tranquilamente, y se dirigió a la mesa de laboratorio que compartía con Yugi, el pelirrojo solo le lanzo mirada asesina indicando que a cualquier probación recibiría reprenda…

Y extrañamente el castaño no hizo ningún comentario, al contrario esa mañana parecía estar muy distante y ajeno a todo, ya que su rostro notaba preocupación, no lujuria como siempre se refleja en el, eso sorprendió a Yugi, ya que significa que el chico de ojos azules tenia problemas…

- Bien clase esta mañana estudiaremos a los animales marinos, así que quiero que dibujen, seccionen y describan las partes del pulpo que les voy a entregar…

Las chicas populares y engreídas hicieron gesto de desagrado, ya que al solo sentir el olor a animal muerto, ya se les venia su desayuno devuelta…

- ¿Profesor, consulto con la organización protectora de los animales…?...-dijo una joven con su peculiar tono de niña fresa…

- Hai, este es un crimen…-le dijo su amiga…

- Es ciencia…-les dijo al maestro poniendo aquel animal de color rosado y de mediano tamaño, en la mesa de las chicas…

- Tea, esa criatura me esta mirando…-dijo una de ellas capitana del equipo de porristas…

Los demás de la clase se echaron a reír por su comentario, todos menos Kaiba que mantuvo siempre, su expresión seria y preocupada, quería ocultarlo al fruncir el seño pero Yugi habia estado tanto tiempo analizando al castaño, que noto que estaba preocupado…

- ¿Te sientes bien?...-le dijo ya que el se comenzaba a poner algo pálido…el castaño no le contesto y solo se puso su gabacha y guantes para comenzar a trabajar…

A Yugi esa actitud le parecía extraña, nunca el chico se habia comportando de esa manera y menos con el, cualquier palabra que le dirigía Kaiba siempre se iba por la tangente y la interpretaba como un piropo, pero no aquella vez, en que las palabras de Yugi quedaron ignoradas…

La clase no paso sin mas incidentes que algunas disputas de las chicas con el profesor al no querer diseccionar al pulpo, y alguno que otra nausea de parte de los alumnos, la clase paso muy tranquila, Kaiba no dijo una sola palabra en toda la mañana que duro la clase, luego al sonar la campana y ser hora de almuerzo.

Cuando Yugi y sus amigos iban camino al comedor encontraron a Kaiba hablando con el director, y escucharon que el le concedía permiso el resto de las clases. Con esto al pequeño pelirrojo le quedo muy en claro que lo que le pasaba a Kaiba, era muy grabe…

- ¿Kaiba?...

le dijo Yugi al castaño ya que se lo toparon de frente, el chico no dijo nada y solo se dirigió a la salida…cuando paso cerca de Yugi, el pelirrojo pudo ver como le brillaban los ojos, el chico estaba llorando…

- Déjelo amigo…-le dijo Joey, negando en ademán…

Kaiba se fue con paso normal, pero con la mirada baja y el espíritu quebrantado, ¿que era lo que le pasaba a Kaiba, que lo tenia tan preocupado…

- Su hermano esta en el hospital…-le dijo Joey de una sola vez, como leyendo los pensamientos de Yugi…

- ¿_Nani_?...-Le dijo el pelirrojo de aun vez…

- Si su hermano menor Mokuba…-llegaron el resto de sus amigos, todos parecían estar muy bien enterados de lo que le pasaba a Kaiba…todos…menos el…

- Ha resistido mucho, tiempo ha sido un niño muy fuerte…

- ¿Dios alguien quiere explicarme que pasa?...-les dijo Yugi interrumpiendo a los chicos, mientras todos se dirigían al comedor…

- Esta bien…-al llegar buscaron mesa y todos se sentaron, como queriendo hacer aquello mas discreto…

- Traeré el almuerzo…-dijo Ryou ya que los demás no iban a levantarse…

- Hamburguesas doble queso, sin pepinillos, y bien cocidas…-dijo Joey diciendo lo que quería…-papas fritas y una soda extra grande…

- Esta bien, eso para todos…-los demás asintieron y el albino se marcho, Duke decidió acompañarlo para traer las ordenes de todos…

- Bien esto es lo que pasa…-Joey se acerco mas a Yugi, para que nadie mas que ellos escuchara…

- Toda la escuela sabe Joey…-le dijo Tristan un poco fastidiado por el misterio que estaba dando el rubio…

- Bueno, bueno…-el rubio se alejo de Yugi…-mira Kaiba tiene un hermano menor, se llama Mokuba y tiene 13 años…desde que Kaiba entro a la escuela, siempre se marcha a medio año por las complicaciones de la enfermedad de su hermano…

- ¿Qué es lo que padece?...-dijo el pelirrojo con alarma, todo aquello le era nuevo para el…

- Leucemia…-Yugi se sorprendió y empalideció un poco…

- Así es, y todos los años es lo mismo, el hermano de Kaiba padece esa enfermedad desde que nació, y la mayor parte del tiempo, el niño rico pasa su vida en el hospital cuidando a su hermano…-dijo Joey con toda naturalidad…-no se como una persona como el, a veces pueda ser tan sensible…-dijo refiriéndose que solo cuando su hermano se ponía grabe, era la única ocasión en que Kaiba se le veía demostrar sus sentimientos…

Yugi bajo la mirada, sintió mucha pena por Kaiba, nunca se imagino que el castaño detestable como Yugi lo llamaba, podría estar sufriendo tanto, quizás bajo aquella armadura de don Juan, se escondía un chico que era muy sensible y se preocupaba por al salud su hermano…

- Chicos no saben lo que escuche…-dijo Duke, llegando con el almuerzo junto con Ryou…

- El hermano de Kaiba esta en coma…-dijo Ryou repartiendo las bandejas de comida…

- ¿NANI?...-dijeron los tres muchachos a una sola voz…

- Así es, al parecer el pobre chico esta vez no saldrá del coma…

Yugi se puso aun mas pálido, casi blanco, y tomo algo de soda para que le baja un poco el nudo que se le habia hecho en la garganta…

- Por eso pidió permiso, creo que toda la semana, al parecer el chico no va a durar mucho…

- Pobre gato sarnoso, ese sufrimiento ni el se lo merece…-dijo Joey mientras le quitaba el papel que cubría su hamburguesa

- ¿Y en que hospital esta?...-pregunto Yugi apenas, luego de todos los sentimientos de tristeza que lo inundaban…

- No lo se, pero seguro en algún hospital para ricachón…-dijo Joey dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa…-Ryou…tiene pepinillos, odios los pepinillos…-dijo abriendo la tapa de su hamburguesa y quitando las 3 rodajas de pepinillos que tenia…

- Lo siento Joey, ya sabes que la cocinera no se fija en las ordenes…

- Deberíamos ir a visitarlo…

- ¿_Nani_?...-preguntaron todos sorprendidos esa sugerencia no se la esperaban…-es nuestro compañero de clases, y esta pasando por mal momento, no será nuestro amigo pero por solidaridad y para que se sienta apoyado, seria bueno de nuestra parte ir a visitar al hermano de Kaiba y a el en el hospital, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabe si alguna vez, necesitaremos una visita también…

Dijo Yugi los chicos se miraron mutuamente, no podían creer el buen corazón del pequeño, a pesar de todo, lo que Kaiba le habia hecho Yugi quería mostrarle algo de solidaridad aquel chico, que desde que lo conoció solo obtuvo disgustos…

- Esa es una buena sugerencia…le podemos comprar algo de flores…una vez escuche que a Mokuba-kun le gustan mucho los tulipanes…-dijo Ryou apoyando la idea de Yugi, los otros 3 chicos no estaban muy convencidos…

- De acuerdo…vamos…-aunque Joey no tenia ganas de ir, quería acompañar a los chicos no fuera que Kaiba se le ocurriera hacer alguna de sus tonterías…

- _Arigato_ amigos…

Mientras tanto en la casa Moto, Yami estaba en la habitación de Yugi, mirando desde ese lugar el soleado ambiente y lo animado que se miraba el dia afuera, con algunas personas yendo de un lado a otro, se le notaba ansioso, ya que su pie se movía incesante golpeando el piso, y el motivo de su ansiedad era el aparecer de su querido _aibou_, aunque sabia que era demasiado temprano, como para eso ocurriera pronto, pero no podía evitar la ansiedad, lo que el espíritu no sabia que ese dia tenia que esperar mucho mas por la llegada del chico, ya que el y sus amigos luego de la escuela irían al hospital a ver a los hermanos Kaiba…

- Regresa pronto…-dijo al aire, deseando que sus palabras se cumplieran…-te extraño tanto…

Mientras Yami seguía viendo por la ventana, esperando el aparecer de Yugi…los chicos sin saberlo iban a conocer otra faceta en la vida de Kaiba, una muy diferente a la que vieron en la escuela, conocerían a un chico sensible, y preocupado por su hermano ¿Seria eso para bien?...no lo sabían pero muy pronto lo averiguarían…

**CONTINUARA…………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, espero que el chap les haya gustado…

YAMI: Al menos por fin conocí a Yugi…

YUGI: Aunque Kaiba esta muy triste, me pregunto si podremos ayudarlo…

HOLLY: Con la visita que le harán al hospital, pasaran muchas cosas…

YAMI: Espero que nada malo, pobre aibou….

HOLLY: Jejeje pos eso lo sabrán en el próximo chap, por el momento pasemos a los reviews…

YAMI: Si eso me agrada…

YUGI: Agrademos mucho los comentarios enviados por, **Katsuy Akano, Cerri, Hikaru Darkness, Dagel, Kida Luna y Terra**

YAMI: Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

**KATSUY AKANO:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal? Me alegra que el chap anterior te haya gustado…

YAMI: Y esto se pondrá cada vez mejor, así que no nos dejes de leer…

HOLLY: Ya que al fin ambos pelirrojos se conocieron ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora?...jajaja sigue leyendo y lo sabrás….

YUGI: Aunque también conoceremos una nueva faceta de Kaiba-kun…

HOLLY: Cierto, una muy diferente a la que vimos antes…

JOEY: Me da algo de lastima el gato sarnoso…

KAIBA: Ni quien quiera tu lastima perro pulgoso…

JOEY: Grr cállate, quiero ser amable y tu sale con tus ironías…

HOLLY: Jejeje ya nos despedimos, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

YAMI: Besos…

**CERRI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, wueno el lemon un poco para que pase…

YAMI: Pero al menos mi aibou y yo ya nos conocimos…

HOLLY: Si y ese fue un gran paso…ya que Yug se enamoro de Yamito…

YUGI: (Sonrojado)

HOLLY: Jajaja, espero que nos sigas leyendo, y que tengas paciencia para el lemon…

YAMI: Ocurrirá pero mas adelante…

YUGI: Nos despedimos…besos…

**HIKARU DARKNESS:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que bueno que te hayas podido leer el fic…

YAMI: Y nos alegra que te haya gustado…espera un poco que esto se pondrá mas interesante…

MARIK: Oigan y yo no salgo…

YAMI: Gracias a Ra no…

MARIK: TT-TT

YUGI: Esperamos que este chap le haga gustado, y que nos siga leyendo…

HOLLY: Si ya que cada vez habrán mas sorpresas…

YAMI: Nos despedimos cuídate mucho…

MARIK: Besos hermanita, aunque no salga…

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal…

YAMI: Esperamos que te haya gustado este chap…

HOLLY: Bueno Ryou si puede ver a Baku, pero no a Yami…solo puede sentirlo…

YAMI: Ni el propio Bakura puede verme tampoco…

BAKURA: Ra si que tengo mucha suerte….

HOLLY: Jejeje pos ahora el pobre Kaiba esta sufriendo…

MARIK: Muy raro en el gato sarnoso…

YAMI: Ra este fic cambia mucho…

HOLLY: Esa es la idea, que no se sepa que ocurrirá luego…jajaja…wueno el que espíritu malvado es un personaje invitado…no es de YGO, ni siquiera es de algún anime…

YAMI: Ra ya me confundí…

MARIK: Algún muerto viviente sin duda…

BAKURA: Eso solo tu…

YAMI: Aunque a decir verdad ladroncito no cambies las líneas, con tu lema de "un actor es espontáneo"

BAKURA: Oye no me critiques envidioso…

MARIK: Oigan yo quello salir, y quello que mi osito salga también…

BAKURA: Pero los demás no queremos, y la mayoría gana…

MARIK: Me están echando la vaca eso no se vale abusadores!

YAMI: Cállate…

HOLLY: Wueno chica esperamos que nos sigas leyendo, hasta la próxima…

BAKURA: Besos a mi nena…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos que bueno encontrarlos por aquí…

BAKURA: Oye solo por que tengo la cara de villano, no significa que lo sea…

YAMI: Wueno aunque hubieras sido perfecto como uno…

BAKURA: Cállate…

HOLLY: Wueno ahora conocerán una nueva faceta en la vida de Kaiba, tal vez descubran por que aparenta ser un cretino…

MARIK: No aparenta lo es…

KAIBA: Cállate momia…

MARIK: Al menos soy momia, no un cretino abusador y pervertidor de menores…

KAIBA: O.o…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

YAMI; Hasta el próximo chap

**TERRA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno que te haya gustado el fic…

YAMI: Es uno especial, ojala y nos sigan leyendo…

YUGI: Pronto conocerás una nueva faceta en la vida de Kaiba-kun…

HOLLY: Jejeje quizás descubras el por que se comporta como un cretino…

MARIK: Aunque no le cuesta mucho trabajo actuar como uno, ya que el es un cretino…

KAIBA: Cállate momia súper desarrollada…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno esperamos verte por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Besos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wueno gente así termina el chap de esta semana…

YAMI: Luego de desaparecernos tanto, aparecimos otra vez…jejeje…

YUGI: Esperamos que nos envíen sus comentarios…

YAMI: Conocerán como es el vida de Kaiba…

HOLLY: Y un secreto que guarda el chico…wueno nos despedimos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
